Perchance to Dream
by Cynmar
Summary: Boone works behind the scenes to establish an Alliance between Taelons and Humans. Parallels the series through season four, then AU. LONG, but complete. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything EFC. Tribune does. Although I think they owe me for pain and suffering caused by Season Five.

Perchance to Dream

By Cynmar

The man woke up in a real bed again, and was amazed at how new the sensation still felt. His last accommodations had not been ideal: blue tanks are not known for their comfort. He stretched out his long frame, luxuriating in the feeling that it gave him. Yes, it was good to be back in a bed. It was good to be back, period.

He thought back on the events of the last few months. He had been a bioengineered warrior, one of Zo'or's projects to fight the Jaridians. He remembered going to get the new recruit, the vague sense of recognition, the confusion of intruding memories that were so foreign, and yet seemed to be his own: not strong, but present. He recalled implanting this one as he had so many others, and remembered watching with detachment as the rage took hold. The one called Augur had seemed to be an ideal candidate for the program. Then came the testing. That's when he, Lazarus, Zo'or's pet project, began to fall apart.

He had seen the other Taelon in the arena observation area with his new protector, a man calling himself Liam Kincaid. Lazarus was doing the final checks before the match, when he casually looked up. Something riveted his mind when he saw that pale, graceful form standing there; something that was different, yet familiar. His mind was suddenly awash with a sense of kinship, a sense of connection to this Taelon. But it was when the Taelon spoke that the memories came flooding back, the melodic sound of his voice triggering a wave of almost unbearable response in the man. "I know him", he thought. "This is not my life. I am not who I seem to be."

Later, in the laboratory, unbidden memories still intruding, he had tried to put it all together, but the pieces of the puzzle remained scattered in the box.

"Your implants are failing, are they not?" That voice. He had to reach out, he had to find himself.

"Who am I?"

"Do you not know?"

Then came the sharing, the connection with a mind that he had so much wanted to know in another life, as another person. This sharing, this connection brought everything back: his life, his memories...his pain. But his mind was free now. He knew. He knew he was William Boone.

He remembered the rage he felt against Zo'or, and the tender forgiveness he extended to Da'an. He remembered the sabotage of the mothership; freeing Augur from his programming; standing on the bridge, an energy weapon pointed straight at Zo'or. He remembered this protector of Da'an's, this so-called "Liam Kincaid", entreating him to stop the sabotage because innocent lives were at stake. 

This disturbed him now. William Boone would never have sacrificed innocent lives for the sake of revenge. But the rage programming had only recently been broken, and he, Lazarus/Boone, was reacting without restraint. He remembered Ronald Sandoval, calculating, watching for any mistake, any drop in defense. He remembered a distracting sound, and then, nothing but pain and darkness.

But just as the black of eternity was starting to engulf him, he sensed it. A presence...with him, in his mind, surrounding him. The darkness of impending death became flooded with a soft blue light; one that seemed so alien, and yet so familiar, so comfortable.

*Boone....Boone, come with me.*

*I cannot, Da'an. I'm dying.*

*That may be true of this body that is not your own. But you, William Boone, the essence of you, this does not have to die.*

*Please, Da'an. I'm tired. I just want it to be over.*

*Do you, Boone? Do you feel that you have accomplished all that you were meant to? In a similar situation, you told me that I was a bridge between our worlds. It would be my wish that you return to me, so that we might build that bridge together. But, if you cannot forgive us, return so that I might restore to you the life we have taken from you.*

*How? How can I return?*

*Give me permission to take you with me.*

*Where?*

*Where I go. Now quickly, Boone. We do not have much time.*

He had given his assent. Strangely, in spite of the pain and overwhelming fatigue, he knew his friend was right. There was still much to do, and he wasn't quite ready yet to give up the fight. And so his consciousness went with Da'an.

How long had he remained with Da'an? He wasn't sure...maybe months, maybe years; time had become irrelevant. But this time of sharing so closely with his alien friend, sharing experience, thought and feeling... this sharing had brought him to a new understanding.He knew the desperate situation the Taelons faced, and he knew humanity held the key. He knew that humanity was not alone in the universe, that there would be encounters with other alien races much more aggressive than the Taelons. He now knew, without any doubt, that Taelons and humans needed each other; that it was absolutely imperative that they work together for the survival of both species.

He knew that Da'an was trying desperately to be that bridge they had so often spoke of in the quiet after hours at the Washington Embassy. He also saw what a lonely and difficult task it was. He saw his friend assisting the Resistance in their attempts to stop Zo'or's manipulations. He saw him protecting Lili, Augur, and others from the Synod's discovery, and protecting Zo'or and the Taelons from the Resistance. He saw him going to great effort to be mentor, friend and guardian to his new protector, Liam Kincaid; who wasn't Kincaid at all, but was the product of Ha'gel's presence on Earth. He felt his friend's pain at deceiving his own species, at deceiving his own child. And in spite of all, he knew Da'an's resolve to see his vision through, for both their kind.

He also knew this: he was bonded to Da'an in a relationship that no other human and Taelon had ever experienced. Like members of the Commonality, they were separate, yet one. And just as human and Taelon fates were completely intertwined, so were his and Da'an's.

The Taelon had a secret research facility on the mothership that few knew of. He had occupied his spare moments working to replicate Boone's physical self, using DNA records from the mothership and technology modified from the Jaridian probes. It took some time, but, at last, a suitable replacement was available. Finally the day arrived for Boone's consciousness to be transferred into it's own home.

It had been somewhat unnerving to be looking through Da'an's eyes at his own form floating in the blue stasis fluid.

*What will happen?*

*You will be restored to your self. You will once again inhabit William Boone's physical form.*

*What if I won't go?*, he teased, but only in part. The closeness he and Da'an were now sharing was unlike anything he'd ever known, and a part of him was reluctant to sever the relationship.

*Confusion* *What do you mean?*

*I kinda like it here.* *Affection*

*Warmth. Mock Censure* *But of course, such a thing cannot continue.*

The Taelon approached the tank, looking intently at the still form within.

*We are ready. You will be transferred back into your physical self. I will then reverse the stasis procedure and William Boone will be returned to the world. You will be able to resume the life that I and my kind have stolen from you. *

Da'an slowly and gracefully pressed his delicate hands against the glass of the tank.

*Da'an. Whatever happens, I want you to know that you have come to mean a great deal to me.*

*I also feel for you, William Boone.*  
  
Boone had felt the energy shifting within Da'an's form, becoming concentrated into the conduits in the palms of the Taelon's hands. The human felt his mind and soul separating from the one who had been his constant companion for months now, and felt a momentary sense of terror at being ripped away from the one he had grown to love as a part of himself.

*Da'an!*, his mind screamed out, trying to regain his hold on his friend's presence.

*Da'an!*

*Shhh. All is well, my friend. Do not fear. I will always be your Companion.*

*And I swear, Da'an...I will always be your Protector.*

That had been their last shared thought, as his mind left the soft violet-blue world of Da'an, and reentered the darkness of William Boone.

Boone's next conscious awareness had been of a young male Volunteer talking incessantly. The Protector was now showered and dressed, although he was not sure how or by whom, and was receiving instructions that he was barely able to follow. Through the disorientation and daze he searched for his Companion, but Da'an was not present, in body or in mind. Boone felt a keen sense of loss at this realization.

"Sir, are you listening?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you have your choice of identities to use, as well as any number of addresses from this list. Entire backgrounds, falsified records and DNA files have been established for each identity. Select one. It's up to you."

"Why can't I just be William Boone?"

"Sir, you know that is not possible. For your own protection, William Boone must appear to be dead. Zo'or can't know the truth."

"You're not an implant, are you? Nevertheless, aren't you being just a little oppositional to Zo'or for a Volunteer?"

"I'm on Da'an's staff, sir. I am loyal to him."

"Really loyal, or 'I serve all Taelons' loyal?"

"Really loyal. I joined the Volunteers because of Da'an. He promised us a chance to change. I'm not the only one. Lots of kids off the streets found a way out by becoming Volunteers. I'm here because I wanted to make a difference, just like Da'an said on the recruiting tape."

"Are there many more like you?"

"A number of Volunteers feel the same way. Why?"

"Just wondering. It might be useful to know, that's all. What's your name, son?"

"Shannon. Shannon Bailey."

"Okay, Shan. So I pick a personality, get a sparkley new wardrobe and identification, and then what?"

"That's entirely up to you. I am to take you where you want to go, and assist you with whatever you need in order for you to reclaim your life."

"Reclaim my life? As in 'it's all my own'?"

"Yes, sir. Da'an is not placing any requirements on you. You have your life back in full, no strings attached. He has even requested that he not be notified of your new identity, and that all information relating to your restoration be destroyed after you leave the mothership."

Boone had smiled. So his Companion was trying to make amends, trying to do as he promised and give him back the life the Taelons had stolen. A fine and noble idea, but Da'an was overlooking one thing: their connection would not allow them to live separate lives for long. But Boone loved him all the more for trying.

So here he was, several months later, waking up in a brand new bed, in a brand new apartment, with a brand new identity. He stretched again, as the morning sun broke through the window, opening the wrapper on a new day. The time had come to stop looking back, and begin to plan for the future.

****

Volunteer Shannon Bailey was feeling very satisfied. He had not often felt that way in recent months. Being stationed on the mothership, he had frequently found himself questioning if he had, indeed, done the right thing in joining up. Zo'or's obvious disdain for the human race, and his constant manipulation of humankind for Taelon goals seemed to be in sharp contrast now, with the bright vision that originally moved him to become a Volunteer.

When he had heard Da'an's words on the recruiting video, it had been as if he was transported into a dream of what could be, and he wanted to be a part of making that dream happen. If, as Da'an had said, Earth was going to need defending, then he wanted to join with the Taelons to protect his world. For the good of humanity. For the good of the Taelons.

But in recent months, he had become less concerned with assisting the Taelon agenda. Oh, he stayed at his job; it was still better than being on the streets. But the bright dream of the future had faded, and, he had thought, was quite possibly lost. Until now.

Looking at the coded message on his global, he smiled. The recruitment process was going quite well on his end, and he would have a great deal to report to his superior. Yes, he was satisfied. The dream was not dead yet.

*****

William Boone stopped in his work to breathe in the rich, moist smell of freshly tilled earth. Pulling an old handkerchief from his pocket, he mopped his brow and gazed out over the brilliant emerald green countryside before him. It was spring, time to plant the garden. He had bought this large tract of farmland a few months ago, and was enjoying being out in the country, away from the tensions that city life brought. Just being out here brought back truck loads of memories; thoughts of lazy childhood days, of footraces with his sister, and fishing with his father. Regardless of where he went or what he did, Boone had always considered himself a small-town boy.

"Will! Will, come on in and have your lunch, why don't you? You don't have to plant the entire crop in one day!"

He looked up to see his sister, Sara, waving from the back porch. Their reunion had, needless to say, been an emotional one. But, after the initial shock, Sara had begun to accept his new persona, and his new role in life. In fact, she had come to the farm to live with him, partly to further her own healing, and partly to assist him and lend her support. He waved back to her, and gathering up the tools he had scattered around him, headed for the neat, white farmhouse.

Giving his sister a hug and accepting the ham and cheese sandwich she offered him, he headed down to the basement, a room that was heavily shielded to prevent any attempt at scanning or tracing transmissions. This was William Boone's new life, the one he had chosen. In those dark moments on the mothership, when the rage of Lazarus had overcome him, Boone had hated the Taelons for coming and shattering his world. And not only his, but many others, his dear sister included. At that moment he wanted nothing more than their wholesale destruction. But in the months that followed, the months he had shared with Da'an, William Boone came to realize something: his involvement with the Taelons began with his desire to know the truth, and now he knew it. A sacred text says "You shall know the truth, and the truth shall set you free." William Boone was now free. Free to choose this life, this vision, this dream.

Boone entered an access code into a computer system that Augur would have sacrificed a hand for, and read the reports that were being downloaded for his review. He frowned slightly. The situation on the mothership was heating up. They would have to be ready to act fast if needed. He uploaded some encrypted instructions into the computer, then went back upstairs to finish his lunch.

*****

Da'an sat on the floor of a holding cell on the mothership. Not the best of accommodations, but under the circumstances, the only ones he could expect. Zo'or's "state of emergency", the action with which he had excused his destructive acts against the Resistance movement, had resulted in his own arrest. He had expected it. He knew Zo'or suspected him of assisting and harboring the activities of the Resistance, and assumed that he had sufficient proof against him. Otherwise, he would never have presumed to arrest such a high-ranking member of the Synod.

Of course, the outcome was clear. Zo'or would present his proofs to the Synod, and Da'an would be brought before them to explain his actions. It would not matter to them that he was acting on behalf of the future of the human and Taelon races. No, Zo'or's influence was too strong; they would not be able to see things the way Da'an did. He would be found guilty of treason, perhaps interrogated, and when Zo'or was satisfied with the result, Da'an would be ordered to embrace the void.

That outcome, however, was not the one that disturbed the Taelon. Since his kidnapping at the hands of Major McIntyre and his subsequent near-death, he had come to understand this passage, and did not fear it. No, when the time came, he would enter into it without dread. Da'an's concern was with his species--and the humans. Without his presence to counter Zo'or's radical activities, there would be no balance, no alliance of the two worlds, and no hope for a future.

That thought recalled memories of his former protector; the one who, in that very kidnapping incident, had called him back from the void with a simple, yet powerful image...a bridge between two worlds. Those words had awakened a longing in Da'an, a vision. A dream, the humans would have called it. One that he could not ignore, and that had become the driving force in everything he did. He wondered if William Boone even realized how this simple thought of his had now become the Taelon's passion, the very reason for his existence. He had hoped to share the realization of this vision with a human partner; first Boone, then Liam Kincaid. But fate seemed to dictate otherwise, and now it seemed the vision would be lost to eternity.

Da'an leaned his head against the soft purple-blue walls of his cell. Closing his eyes, he began to focus his mind and spirit to prepare himself for what was ahead. As his meditation deepened, he heard the barrier that separated him from the world deactivate. They had come...it was time. His eyes remained closed as he attempted to gather the last of his energies to himself. He sensed the man's presence in his cell, and heard him move toward him, but to Da'an's mild surprise, instead of taking him into custody, the human sat down on the bioslurry floor beside him.

"So...what ya' in for?"

In shock, Da'an's electric blue eyes flew open, only to be locked in the warm brown gaze of his former protector.

"Boone! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, I should think that was obvious. I'm visiting a friend in jail."

"You cannot remain. If Agent Sandoval or Zo'or were to find you here..."

"If Sandoval or Zo'or so much as sneeze in this direction, I'll know it before they do. Don't worry. I'm perfectly safe. Which is more than I can say for you at the moment."

Da'an tilted his head to regard his friend. Boone was smiling warmly at him, with a faint hint of mischief in his soft, brown eyes.

"It would appear that I find myself in something of a situation, Boone."

Boone laughed. "That, my friend, is a typical Da'an understatement! So, we got in a little deep with the Resistance, did we?"

"Yes. Zo'or has been gathering evidence against me for quite some time."

"Well, I guess the Hollywood thing to do would be to stage a jail break. You up for it?"

"I do not see the advantage in it."

"Neither do I. That's why I've got another plan."

"Boone, I would rather you not involve yourself."

"Oh, it's too late for that. You should have thought of that before you went fishing and pulled my mind out of the abyss." The former implant's expression suddenly changed and the lines of his face became serious. "Listen Da'an, I'm here to tell you not to worry about anything. Zo'or's information will never reach the Synod. In fact, they'll be releasing you soon, with apologies. We've got it all under control."

"I do not understand. You said 'we'. You are not alone?"

Boone smiled softly at his Companion. Taking the Taelon's small, pale hand into his, he raised it and gently held it to his heart.

"No. And neither are you."  



	2. Chapter 2

Da'an's former protector was worried. He and his team of "Alliance Volunteers" had been carefully monitoring the situation in Washington and on the Mothership over the last few months, and the problem had become significant. Zo'or's anger at losing his chance to brand Da'an a traitor had not lessened over time. If anything, he had become even more determined to see the North American Companion discredited before the Synod. Fomenting distrust and suspicion, he was gradually eroding Da'an's position and power within that body, and the Companion's influence was waning. 

Boone was also concerned about the Taelon's state of mind. His informants on the Mothership had told him that Lili Marquette had tried to destroy it and was killed, this after Da'an had trusted her as a friend. In addition, the Resistance seemed to be making more and more demands, so Da'an's trust in his allies there seemed to be evaporating. 

Once again, all hopes for a trueTaelon/human alliance seemed to be in danger of perishing. It was only a matter of time before the Jaridians found their way to Earth, and from the information Boone had been able to obtain, Earth would not find them merciful. An alliance with the Taelons was the only way for both species to survive.

Boone considered the information before him. Somehow, Da'an had to regain his credibility with the Synod. Without his voice, Zo'or's unpleasant opinions of humankind would go unchallenged, and there could be no understanding, no reconciliation, no continuation. 

Their time of shared consciousness, or their "cohabitation" as Boone jokingly called it, had established a psychic connection between the Taelon and the human. Da'an frequently blocked the connection, probably considering it for the human's own good, but there were times when Boone was very aware of his Companion, and it was through this link that Boone could now sense that the Taelon was becoming anxious. The problem was, if his information and intuition were correct, Da'an might be about to make an enormous mistake. It was time to pay his friend another visit.

^^^^^

The North American Companion sat in the Lotus Chair in his audience chamber, only partly attending to the reports he was filing on the data stream. The diplomat sighed. So many worthy projects. So many requests. He had come to a point, though, where he dreaded beginning any project, no matter how worthy. The Synod was demanding a point-by-point accounting from him of everything he involved himself in. Zo'or was suspicious of all of his projects, and the frequency of his accusations was increasing daily. He was becoming weary of having to justify and document every action and every word. How had he, a respected and honored member of the Synod, come to this place? How had he, who valued above all the restoration of the Taelon race, become a suspect traitor in their eyes. How? He had dared to believe in a dream. 

And what of that other race who were so much a part of it? Did they share the dream?   
Did they understand? Did they wish to build a bridge? Apparently not. Da'an's eyes glanced over to his protector's desk. Empty, as usual. Liam was undoubtedly off on some project for the Resistance. It was just as well. The Kimera hybrid was much more prone to accuse and demand, than to listen and understand. Da'an had to remind himself that Liam was, after all, very young and inexperienced. And, yet, in his youth, the leader of the Resistance.

The Resistance. Da'an had taken a great risk, hoping that the Resistance would prove to be true allies. Oh, they wanted an alliance with him, an alliance that would gain them information they could use against Zo'or; and he had assisted them when it seemed to serve the best purpose. But they were interested in nothing more. This they had proven when they took the earliest opportunity to use his good will against his own kind. 

It was probably for the best. It was not likely that Da'an was going to find bridge builders in that organization, even among those he had considered friends. After all, the Resistance had always contained so many radical elements, so much anti-Taelon sentiment. Their association had been mutually useful, while it lasted, but it had become a threat to him now. In spite of his friendship with Liam Kincaid, the Taelon had to remind himself, his allegiance was first to his own people, and then to the vision--not to the Resistance.The action he was about to take would not be easy, but to him such action was necessary.There was too much at stake.

The reports continued to dance on the data stream, and Da'an's gaze fell to the floor as he let his mind wander.

"You know, I never liked paperwork either."

The Companion looked up to see the familiar silhouette of his former protector standing in the entrance to the audience chamber. With a graceful movement of his arm, he gratefully dismissed the data stream.

"Boone,what are you doing here?" he asked in mock sternness, the sidelong glance and slight smile he bestowed on his protector softening the words.

Boone advanced into the room to stand before his Companion, slowly and respectfully giving him a proper salute, as he had so many times in the past.

"With all due respect, you would think an advanced race who has eliminated some of our most dread diseases could at least do something about the proliferation of paperwork."

"That would be useful. I therefore do not hold out much hope that the Synod would take it under consideration."

"I see our worlds are not so far apart, then." Both smiled at this bit of shared humor.

"And what brings you here, my friend?", Da'an quietly inquired.

"Concern." Boone moved closer to the Taelon's chair and softly laid a hand on the alien's slender arm. "Concern for your position. Concern for you."

"And why would you have reason for concern?"

"Because I know that Zo'or is making it a personal point to discredit you with the Synod. Because I know that the Resistance has not proven to be the ally you had hoped it would be. Because I know that you will have to regain your credibility with the Synod if there is to be any chance of accomplishing your goals. And because I know you are a Taelon, and I am afraid you are about to apply a Taelon understanding to a human situation."

"Explain."

"For you, a member of a communal consciousness, it is only right and natural for individuals to make the ultimate sacrifice for the common good. In fact, such sacrifice is expected and the Commonality even has the right to request it, if necessary."

"And, do not humans agree that individual rights must often be laid aside for the good of the whole?"

"Yes, but such a decision must be made by the individual. No one else can make it for them. I am very much afraid, my Companion, that in applying such a Taelon way of thinking to your problem with the Resistance, you will find the human cost too high, and it will only add to your own distress."

"And if I do not find another way that is suitable?", Da'an looked closely at his protector. Boone lifted his hand and gently stroked the alien's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Then I'll return to help repair the damage." 

*****

Da'an was walking this night in his gardens, allowing the peace and solitude of the place to invade his soul. It was his favorite place to be when he wanted to soothe his mind; and recent events surrounding the Taelon had been most chaotic. 

He was alone in the Embassy tonight. Liam Kincaid was spending the greater amount of his time with Renee Palmer, presumably taking care of Resistance business. Da'an was actually relieved that Liam was not choosing to spend any more time than necessary at the Embassy. The events of the last few weeks, his hiring of Pratt to gain information for Zo'or on Resistance cells, and the resulting raids and deaths, had strained his relationship with Liam nearly to the breaking point. He didn't blame Liam. He understood his hurt and sense of betrayal.He understood it from his own recent experience. He understood it, but he could not change it. 

Perhaps Boone had been correct. Perhaps the human cost had been too high. What, he wondered, was the acceptable cost for the continuation of two species?

To the left of the water fountain was a small alcove, cozily nestled up against the high walls that separated the gardens from the rest of the world. It was Da'an's favorite place to sit and contemplate; the beauty of the climbing roses and the tinkle of the fountain never failed to calm his spirit. But on this occasion, as he made his way to his preferred bench, he spotted a familiar figure already in occupation of it.

"Boone...."

"Wait, let me guess...'Boone, what are you doing here?'"

The Taelon gave his friend a tired little smile. "I have become predictable, then."

"You? Never. Our meetings, however, seem to have developed a certain pattern. I've saved you a seat."

Da'an gratefully accepted the place reserved for him by his protector. As he regarded the beauty of this place, the alien suddenly felt an immense weariness overwhelm him.

"Things have been pretty difficult lately, I'd say", Boone commented, noting the fatigue that seemed to be pressing the Taelon .

"They have. I am afraid that you were correct. The human cost of my decision was very high, and even though it had the desired effect with my own kind, I regret the loss."

Boone looked closely at his friend. He knew that Da'an was capable of making tough decisions when he deemed them necessary for the overall good. His current distress seemed to be more personal in nature.

"But there's something else."

"Yes. I fear I have lost the friendship of my current protector."

Ah, Liam Kincaid. The young Kimera-human head of the Resistance. Boone recalled the first time he, Lazarus/Boone, had seen Kincaid on the Mothership. Through a foggy memory, Lazarus had known that this Kincaid was not exactly what he seemed, and found himself sizing him up to determine if he was an acceptable protector for Da'an. He had not even known at the time why it mattered, but it had.

But now, Da'an was fond of the hybrid and had expended a great deal of energy in mentoring him and shielding him from the Synod. Kincaid must have found out about Da'an's involvement in the Resistance raids. Things at the Embassy would have to be pretty tense.

"Well, you may have lost that protector, I can't say." Boone softly mused. " But in case you haven't noticed, you still have the earlier model." 

With that, William Boone encircled the fragile Companion within the safety of his arms, and softly and carefully drew him close. At first Da'an was startled by the physical contact, but the comforting nearness of the one with whom he had already shared so much was a balm to his troubled soul. He relaxed, resting his head on his protector's shoulder. Quietly they sat in the dark, gazing at the star lit sky and listening to the sounds of t the night. Long moments passed before either of them dared to break the silence.

"I told you I'd come back", Boone finally whispered in his Companion's ear.

"Yes, you have always been most....reliable."

"I made a vow to you, that last day we shared thoughts. I promised I would always be your protector."

"I remember."

"Do you remember your promise to me, Da'an?"

Da'an hesitated at the memory, his energy form blushing through his human facade. "Yes, I remember."

"I've been keeping my vows, Da'an."

Da'an looked intently into his protector's eyes and saw only the affection and warmth they had always shared reflected there. He softly disengaged the human's left arm from around his waist, and lifted the man's palm to his own. Once again, for a time, two minds became one. 

*****

"I know this, Boone. They need us as desperately as we need them. The fates of our two races are intertwined. Without them, we're doomed. Without us, they're doomed."

Ronald Sandoval was so right all those months...years?....ago. Boone knew now, more than ever, how much the two races needed each other. Ma'el had seen this, Da'an had seen this, and now he, William Boone saw this. Unfortunately those who understood, on both sides, were in the minority. Zo'or and the Synod interpreted "intertwined" to mean dominated. The Resistance, as far as he could tell, didn't even acknowledge the word.

The Taelons needed human help to solve their core energy problem and rescue their species from extinction. Humanity needed the Taelons to provide solutions for the problems of deprivation and disease, to introduce them to new concepts, and to elevate mankind. And, yes, they needed each other to stand against the Jaridians. In other words, the Taelons needed Protectors, and the Humans needed Companions.

And so for the next few months the Taelon Da'an and the human Boone explored in their own lives the relationship they dreamed their respective species would embrace. 

William Boone was truly Da'an's Protector. When Zo'or pulled Liam Kincaid out of Da'an's service for his own purposes, leaving the diplomat less than adequately provided for, William Boone and his team of Volunteers filled in the gaps by ensuring that security remained tight at the Embassy. When Resistance activity cut into Kincaid's work time in Washington, Boone made sure all the security protocols remained updated, and the premises were well staffed. He secretly followed his Companion to every speaking engagement and public appearance, standing out of sight and on the fringes, but ready to act if necessary.

And Da'an was truly Boone's Companion. In quietly shared moments, he opened to the human worlds that he never imagined existed: intriguing worlds of space and time, of other beings and other places that could scarcely be believed; and soul-melding worlds of mind and spirit; of the individual awareness of two merging into the intimate consciousness of one.

And in those quiet moments together, they also talked. The two friends, so different in every way, continued the quest they had begun so many months before; the quest to understand.

^^^^^

"Da'an, tell me about the Hartley twins."

"The Hartley twins were the result of a very early program to develop Human/Taelon hybrids. You are aware that our race is dying. We have been searching for ways to ensure the continuation of our species."

"I know, my Companion, but I'm afraid that the manipulation of human beings in this manner would be interpreted by the people as an invasion of human rights for Taelon purposes."

"But, the continuation of our species can only be of benefit to humankind."

"Perhaps. But without full disclosure of Taelon need, the public is not going to draw that conclusion. And humankind still must be allowed to make the decision for itself. You have come to understand this, Da'an."

"Yes. But I am afraid the Synod has not."  
  
"Then, you must convince them, my friend."

^^^^^

"There has been an attempted assassination of War Minister T'than, and I very much fear that my child is responsible."

"I didn't think a Taelon could kill another Taelon."

"Ordinarily that is true. But It would seem that our current state is so deteriorated that our bonds to one another are not as strong as they once were. The Commonality is weakened, and it is the Commonality that keeps us at our current level of evolved consciousness."

"Are you afraid?"

"I believe that I am."

^^^^^

"But, Da'an, is there no other way to obtain the Kryss?"

"None that I am aware of at present, although I had thought that the Synod would have approved the development of a synthetic by now."

"And why haven't they?"

"I am afraid they do not see the need. We are adequately supplied by the missioners."

"But isn't the process quite painful?"

"Yes, but the missioners are all volunteers. They wish to contribute to the well-being of the Companions."

"I know, Da'an. But if suffering is needless, it should not be allowed to continue."

"Perhaps you are correct. However, I am but one voice."

"Sometimes that is enough."

^^^^^

"Boone, I have no understanding of why humans would consider the Commonality to be something undesirable. To a Taelon, it is our most priceless possession." 

"I suppose, to most of us, such a communal relationship represents the surrender of individual freedom. In human society, the freedom to act independently is one of our most valued rights."

"But in such freedom, is there not a responsibility to the whole?"

"Absolutely. Laws are enacted to ensure that individuals do not abuse their freedom at the expense of others."

"And what of those who abuse the privilege by acting too independently."

"They are tried, and if found guilty are sent to prison."

"And human prisons are more desirable than the Commonality...."

^^^^^ 

"If your mission imperative was originally to gain human help, why did it change? You know it is not going to be easy to undo the damage caused by all the deception, Da'an."

"And yet, I do not know that there was a better way."

"Why?"

"When we arrived here, your people were engaged in a global war. I believe you refer to it as the Sino-Indian War."

"Yes. Not a pretty chapter in our history."

"Precisely. Humans were killing large numbers of their own kind. If humanity would so readily kill those who were the same, it was very difficult for us to imagine that you would be more charitable to us, who are so different."

"I see."

"And so we manipulated the war and orchestrated it's end, making ourselves indispensable to humanity and ensuring our own safety, that we might then begin our own investigations."

"And you gave those who served you CVI's to ensure their loyalty, and so that you would not become targets."

"Yes. Something I now regret."

"And you hired protectors like me."

"Yes. Something I value more each day."

^^^^^

"Willam Boone..."

"Yes, Da'an."

"You did not speak the truth."

"When, my Companion?"

"I once asked you a question, but I do not believe that you were honest with me. I did not know then that my implant was involved with the Resistance." 

"Then ask me again. I swear to you, you will hear nothing but the truth."

"Very well then. Do you, William Boone, believe that Taelon well-being serves the interests of humanity?"

"Completely."

"Once again, that is certainly true in the long run..... I promise you."

^^^^^

With each sharing, their bond grew deeper, and with each conversation, their understanding grew. And in their quest to understand, the alien and the human discovered in experience what thought had always known: they were separate yet one; Humanity and the Taelons, a Human and a Taelon, Boone and Da'an.   



	3. Chapter 3

William Boone was crouched in the shadows of the garden at the Washington Embassy, watching for Da'an. With Ronald Sandoval prowling around at odd hours, and Liam Kincaid and Renee Palmer popping in whenever they felt like it, Boone was cautiously trying to avoid discovery. It was becoming more difficult to have a few moments alone with his Companion, and the circumstances of recent months were leading the protector to believe he might be needed. Boone was worried about Da'an; very, very worried. In the last few months, the one he now cared so deeply for, had seemed to suffer one heart wrenching crisis after another. 

First Lili had returned with her Jaridian mate, needing a large amount of Taelon energy to give birth to their child. So, of course, Ronald Sandoval, who orchestrated Lili's sacrifice to the Jaridians in the first place, was more than willing to sacrifice Da'an as well. And Lili had been more than willing to accept. Maybe it was maternal instinct, maybe it was the Jaridian DNA, or maybe Boone simply had not known the Captain as well has he had thought, but whatever her reason, her willingness to take the life of one who had been her friend disappointed him. Boone had been frustrated that the lack of information from the Volunteers had prevented them from assisting in the situation. Da'an had managed to protect himself, this time, by faking his own death, but Boone felt as if he had let his Companion down. He had, however, been impressed with the quick action of Liam Kincaid. Perhaps the young Kimera was growing up, after all.

Next came the incident with the Kryss. Kryss---Boone had not liked that situation since he first heard of it. Da'an, unknown to either of his protectors, had engaged in experimentation to discover if this substance that had once been the Taelon's food, could be used to sustain their lives....and had become addicted to it. Liam, once again, had shown remarkable quickness of mind and response to save the Taelon Companion from death, and to give him a human produced synthetic. But Boone was afraid that Kincaid and Dr.Curzon had left much undone. Da'an had not, to his knowledge, gone through addiction recovery; and Boone's Volunteers were reporting that the diplomat's behavior was still somewhat erratic.

Then came the devastating loss of the Core Energy reserve at the hands of Joshua Doors. The Taelons, already desperate, now found themselves facing an even closer crisis deadline.

And the Jaridians came. Oh, not the great armada that the Taelons had thought was headed for Earth, but Jaridians none the less. Their goal of racial cleansing, their intention to exterminate the entire Taelon species, was no longer in doubt. And now that they had found Earth, they had no intention of showing the "Taelon contaminated" humans any mercy.

And, as if all of this were not enough, Da'an had been the guinea pig in one of Zo'or's experiments. An experiment allowing Taelons to experience the intensity and depth of human emotion, emotion a Taelon would be ill equipped to deal with. Da'an was now restored to himself, but Boone worried that the experience, combined with all the others, had left his Companion overwhelmed and in a less than stable state.

And so, the sworn protector waited in the dark, hoping for a chance to speak privately with the Taelon. His patience was rewarded by a glimpse of the slender form of his Companion, carefully making his way through the delicate foliage of the garden. As Da'an stopped to linger at the fountain, Boone scrutinized his Companion's tired, drawn face in the silvery moonlight. Yes, Da'an was in need of help.

Just as Boone was about to step out onto the path, his well-trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps approaching. Merging back into the shadows, Boone observed carefully as Ronald Sandoval stepped into the garden and approached Da'an. 

"You look tired, Da'an."

Da'an whirled about to face Zo'or's protector, his pale face tense, and his fingers rapidly moving in agitation.

"Agent Sandoval, why are you here? I have expressed my wish that you not be allowed in the Embassy after closing."

"You can express that wish all you want, Da'an, but I have highest level security clearance. To keep me out you would have to present a justification to the Synod. I don't think, under the circumstances, you will want to do that. I repeat, you look tired."

"I have had a long and arduous day, so please leave me to my respite."

"You know, I have what you need."

"No, go away. I do not want it."

"Of course you do. Think of how much better you will feel afterwards. You really shouldn't punish yourself this way. It's so much easier just to take what you need."

"I have all that I require. I have the substitute."

"Inferior quality. You know it doesn't make you feel the way the real thing does. Dr.Curzon's substitute may help, but it can't give you what you need. Only I can do that. See?"

Boone watched from the shadows, his anger rising to nearly unmanageable proportions, as Ronald Sandoval opened the palm of his hand to reveal a vial of deep lavender crystals. The FBI agent held the vial up between his fingers, allowing the moonlight to play in it's sparkling depths. "No, Da'an, don't!", Boone whispered, as he saw the desire rise in the Taelon's eyes. Slowly, as if pulled by an unseen force, Da'an held out his palm to receive that which would relieve the unbearable, gnawing hunger within.

Boone crouched behind the FBI agent, and recoiling like a spring, shot out of the bushes to land a knockout blow to the back of Sandoval's head....just as the Taelon's hand absorbed the Kryss his first protector had offered.

Boone watched as Da'an's entire form blushed blue. The Taelon looked up, and just as he noticed his protector's presence, his startling blue eyes went wide with fear, and his fragile frame began to violently tremble.

Leaping over the inert form of Agent Sandoval, William Boone rushed forward to catch the delicate form of his beloved Companion as he collapsed into his arms.

^^^^^  
Da'an's world swirled around him in a confusion of sight and sound. There was disorientation and pain, fear, and the raging hunger of addiction; and there was darkness. But it was in the darkness that Da'an found relief, and it was in the darkness that he would have stayed, if not for the voice.

"Da'an, Da'an...come with me."

"I do not believe that I can."

"You must, Da'an. If I leave you like this, you could die."

"Then, perhaps it is time for this passage."

"You don't believe that. You have a dream...a vision to fulfill; a bridge to build. But., we need each other...human and Taelon, you and I, Da'an. Separate, but one. And I need you, Da'an. I, William Boone. I need you. You must return."

"How might that be accomplished?"

"Come with me."

"Where?"

"Where I go, my Companion. Where I go."

And so Da'an gave his assent, and the North American Companion was quietly taken from the Embassy by his former protector.

*****

William Boone turned on the television in his study, and settled in, with satisfaction, to watch an update of current events. Tonight's lead story, as it had been for the last two weeks, was the disappearance of the North American Companion. In spite of recent Taelon public relations disasters, Da'an had never lost his appeal with the public. They liked the diplomat, and leaders from all over the world were bowing to public pressure to find him, and those responsible for his disappearance. Amazingly enough, according to the news, no one had made any demands, leaving law enforcement uncertain as to the nature of the vanishing.

Of course there certainly wasn't any shortage of those willing to make accusations. The Resistance blamed the Synod, the Synod blamed the ANA, the ANA blamed Zo'or, and Zo'or blamed everyone.

And, an added benefit to Boone's way of thinking, Liam Kincaid was spending every hour of every day and night, searching for the Taelon Companion. In fact, according to Boone's informants, his single-minded concern had sparked a rather heated arguement with Renee Palmer. The sooner Da'an's protector removed himself from that influence, Boone thought, the better.

And, even better, today's news was announcing that a massive unified search would be undertaken, utilizing both human and Taelon manpower all over the world. Boone smiled at the irony, and then chuckled to himself. All of those powerful agencies would be kicking themselves if they knew that the charismatic North American Companion was quietly resting in the guest bedroom of a rustic little farmhouse.

It had been a difficult two weeks for both Companion and Protector. When Boone took Da'an from the Embassy, the Taelon was suffering from the cumulative toxic effects of the Kryss, as well as the drain of constant psychological stress. Da'an had tried to restrict himself to the substitute, but without going through any serious attempts at detoxification and recovery, he still found himself deeply craving the Kryss, and recent events had not made it easier to resist temptation.

So William Boone had pulled in a friend to help. In addition to the Volunteers, Boone had recruited many others into his organization, something he called the Underground Taelon/Human Alliance. Members of this organization believed in the need for Taelon/Human inter-relationship, and were often dissatisfied with the results of governments, synods and resistance movements that were most often polarizing in their approaches. This Underground was working to build understanding, not division, and stood on the side of truth, wherever that led.

Surprisingly, Boone had found many former, and current, resistance members among his rolls. They were people who, like himself, had discovered the lie in the "good human/evil alien" scenario so often presented by resistance leaders such as Jonathan Doors, and Renee Palmer. They weren't eager to be victims or Zo'or's manipulations, but neither were they willing to sacrifice the benefits that a true alliance with an advanced species could offer. Former resistance members like Doctor Melissa Park.

Doctor Park had personally supervised Da'an's detoxification and recovery. For several long nights and days, Boone had held his Companion, who suddenly seemed so small and vulnerable, as the pain of Kryss withdrawal racked his fragile frame. But now, two weeks later, Dr. Park was satisfied that, with some initial supervision, Da'an would be able to comfortably use only the substitute. Now free of the Kryss, Da'an had been spending his days here in the quiet solitude of the countryside, resting and meditating; regaining his physical, mental, and spiritual strength.

Boone turned off the television and softly padded down a hallway. Opening the door, he peeped in, expecting to see his beloved Taelon resting in his room, but he was not there. Boone found his Companion outside in the twilight, sitting on a bench under an gnarled old apple tree, looking out over the pasture in apparent deep thought.

"It is a noble being, is it not?"

"It's a cow, Da'an."

"You seem surprised at my comment."

"Well, it's just that cows aren't usually described as 'noble'. 'Content'. 'Placid'. 'Peaceful', even. But not 'noble'.Cows are pretty common."

"And yet, what makes one noble? Is not such worth conferred on those who strive to fulfill all the good that they are capable of? Is this not the essence of dignity and integrity?"

"It should be, yes."

"Then, it is a noble being." 

The Taelon turned, and tilting his head, focused knowing eyes upon William Boone. The tall human caught his breath as he gazed down into the luminescent pool of blue energy that was Da'an. 

"And you, William Boone...you are perhaps the most noble being I have ever met."

"Compared to...what....a cow?"

Da'an smiled at the thin attempt at humor.

"No. Compared to all that I have known. You have embodied to me all that is good and true in humankind, and I believe, that is, I know.....I have been.... privileged....to consider you my friend". Da'an's voice trailed off into a near whisper, as his eyes slipped from beneath the regard of his protector.

"And I...I cannot express the gratitude I feel for the honor of knowing you. Everyday, my mind is awakend to new thoughts, new worlds... a new and beautiful consciousness, that is, in essence, you. I can't imagine my life without that. The emptiness would be..."

Boone broke off, emotion blocking the flow of words. Needing to express what speech would not, the human gently placed his hands on his Companion's shoulders and slowly drew the Taelon close. Resting his head against Da'an's, he cradled him against his chest, in a soft caress. 

"Da'an...."

"Yes, Boone..."

"Our sharings lately have gone so deep..."

"Yes...there are many levels of sharing."

"I know. And with each new level, I feel our bond, our connection, growing."

"Yes. I too, am aware of this."

"Da'an...Listen. I don't want it to stop. I want to experience everything there is to experience. I want to go...deeper... to the deepest possible level."

The Taelon closed his eyes as the energy surged within him, causing him to lose his human facade. He pulled away from the human and regarded him with wide and serious eyes.

"Do you fully understand what you are saying, Boone?" he softly asked.

"I believe I do."

"What you are suggesting is a joining. In Taelon terms we would be..." The Taelon dropped his gaze, his fingers tracing slow and graceful patterns in the air.

"I know; life partners, companions.....mates."

"And you would choose such a joining with one... of another...kind?"

"No. But I would choose such a joining with you."

The Taelon slowly blinked his eyes and tilted his head, the blue of his energy pathways flickering beneath the translucent facade. He smiled a slow, gentle smile. To the human's delight, his Companion raised a slender hand to his protector's face, and with soft, cool fingers, trailed a slow, electric caress along his cheek."

"And I, William Boone, would be honored to choose such a joining with you", Da'an whispered.

Boone cupped the Taelon's face in his hands. He gently raised his Companion's gaze to once again fully meet his own, and the warmth of Boone's soft brown eyes slowly melted into the electric blue of Da'an's. That night, under the soft light of the harvest moon, and the approving supervision of a noble cow, the essence of two became one.

*****

Da'an was finally able to relax as the last of the press made their way out of the audience chamber. His inexplicable return to the Embassy that day had, as expected, caused quite a stir. He had already spent much of the morning side-stepping questions from Zo'or and the Synod, and then, of course the human public demanded their turn.

But Da'an was an expert diplomat. It would take them a while, but eventually both the Taelons and the humans would realize that, while he had talked at length about the nature of his disappearance, he had not really said anything informative.

Following the crowd to the door, Liam Kincaid secured it behind them and then turned expectantly to the Taelon.

"Thank you, Major Kincaid, for your diligence in conducting the search for me."

"I'm sworn to protect you, Da'an. It's my job."

"Yes, your job. Therein lies a significant difference, I think."

"Difference? In what?"

"In...purpose, it would seem."

"Look, Da'an, I really was worried about you."

"Were you, Major? Then perhaps we make progress, after all. Thank you for your concern. I am sure you are exhausted, so please, go home and rest."

Da'an's protector picked up the jacket he had slung across his chair, and began to move toward the door. He looked back at the Companion, who seemed different to him somehow. Or was it that he looked more like he formerly had; more assured, more serene?

"Da'an, are you ever going to tell me what happened?"

Da'an quietly regarded his young protector. "Perhaps one day, Liam. Perhaps one day", he said, softly. With a gesture, he signaled his protector that their interview was over, and Liam thoughtfully retired from the chamber.

^^^^^

It had been a long and trying day, so the Taelon was eager now to be left alone. Taking his seat in his chair, he gracefully reclined and activated the energy stream.

*Testing, 1-2-3. Testing. Is this thing on?*

Da'an abruptly sat up, his eyes wide in amazement.

*William. What are you doing?*

*Amusement* *Just checking to see if you're there.*

*Of course I am here. Where else would I be?* 

*Oh, I don't know. Out looking for some other noble cow, perhaps.*

*I have told you, I did not intend that as a personal reference. You are not to take it as such.*

*I'll try. Say...This isn't a lover's quarrel, is it?*

*I do not think it possible.*

*Hmmm...not sure how to take that. You seem tired.*

*I am. You will comprehend the reason if you observe the news. I was just beginning my rest when I was interrupted....*

*All right, all right. I can take a hint.*

*Obviously you cannot.*

*Don't blame me...I'm new to this telepathic communication bit.*

*William....*

*All right. You rest. Just know this: I love you, my Companion.*

*As I do you, my Protector.*  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"How did they come to be there, Da'an?"

"The critical levels of core energy have made it impossible for them to survive, and so we have placed them in stasis until we might receive assistance. It is part of the reason we have come to this planet, in the hope that they might have a future."

"How many are there?"

"Thousands. We have not been so blessed for at least a millennium."

"And the Mothership is protecting them?"

"Yes. It is part of her mission protocol to ensure the safety of our children."

"I can imagine the pain..."

"No... you cannot." 

^^^^^  
"Human imagination is a wonderful thing. I have often been amazed at the ingenuity your people have shown in applying Taelon technology to new uses. This dream technology, for example."

"Yeah, well in this case, human ingenuity almost got you killed."

"You exaggerate. My wounds were superficial, and both of my protectors responded immediately to my summons. And yet, I do wonder at the reasons for the waste of such brilliance."

"Sometimes we're our own worst enemy, Da'an. Human history is full of brilliant, creative individuals, who used that imaginative power for destructive ends. Without a moral compass, we can lose our way." 

"And this frightens you?"

"More than anything else. My biggest fear is not that Zo'or or the Jaridians will destroy humankind. My biggest fear is that we are perfectly capable of destroying ourselves."

"Then, perhaps I should amend my earlier statement. Human imagination is a wonderful...and terrible....thing."

^^^^^

"Zo'or is becoming increasingly difficult. As our time grows shorter, and his own energy levels wane, he becomes less stable, and more erratic."

"Perhaps you should reconsider challenging Zo'or's seat. If his behavior is becoming erratic, it could present a danger."

"But, at present, the Synod's support goes to Zo'or."

"But you have knowlege that could result in his removal. Da'an, Zo'or's continued leadership is not in the best interest of the Taelons or humanity." 

"I agree, but without substantial proofs I would only run the risk of pushing Zo'or to further extremes."

"Da'an, as long as Zo'or is in power, it's going to be difficult to build that bridge."

"I understand."

^^^^^  
"The number of my people entering the stasis wing increases every day. If we do not find a solution soon, I am afraid it will be the fate of our entire race."

"And then what?"

"And then we will leave, trusting in humanity's benevolence to save us."

"Stasis must be a terrifying thought."

"No, it is not stasis I fear."

"What then, beloved?"

"I fear....being forgotten."

*****

William Boone was anxiously scanning the reports coming in from the Volunteers of the Alliance Underground. His friend, Companion, and mate, had disappeared, without indicating where he was going, or why.

According to the reports from the Embassy Volunteers, Da'an had left abruptly, after dismissing Major Kincaid from his duties and convincing him to deactivate the ANA's tracking device. He had only mentioned to Kincaid that he was going on a "final journey", and that they would not meet again. 

Boone had found a similar cryptic message in his electronic communications that morning; couched in somewhat more affectionate terms, but no more informative. He had tried to connect with Da'an through their link, but found himself blocked from his mate's thoughts. Da'an was still present, he could sense, but not communicative.

Boone had to admit, when his Companion made up his mind to do something, he did it well. All of his energy signatures and personal data had been erased from the Embassy, and the Mothership seemed to have developed selective memory as well. And so now the protector was left frantically sifting through the reports pouring in from all of his sources, trying to discern what new drama his beloved had become embroiled in. 

And Zo'or was not making things easier. According to Boone's sources on the Mothership, the Taelon had taken this opportunity to force a surveillance CVI on Liam Kincaid. So now, if Boone were spotted by Kincaid, he might as well be wrapped up in Christmas paper and delivered to Sandoval and the Synod Leader. A call came in on a secured emergency frequency from the Mothership. 

"Commander Boone, it's Volunteer Bailey. I know you don't want us using this frequency, but I thought you'd want to know this ASAP. I overheard Sandoval and Zo'or. They've located Da'an. And Zo'or suspects him of collaborating with the Jaridians."

"Jaridians, are you sure?"

"That's what I heard. Zo'or suspects him of organizing a revolt, and Commander, he's given Sandoval very specific instructions...to kill Da'an."

The words sent a ripple of terror through Commander Boone's soul. The time had come for him to act, even if it meant risking his own exposure.

^^^^^  
Liam Kincaid walked up the ramp to Da'an's private quarters. He, Renee, and Street had just been reviewing Da'an's historical information on the Jaridian/Taelon split, when they encountered an interesting personal note by Da'an. This, with the information Da'an had given him, had raised a lot of questions in the young protector's mind. He had come up here in the hopes that he might find answers that were overlooked by others.

Liam stopped to look around as he entered the room. In the two-plus years he had been in Da'an's service, he had never been in his private quarters. The rooms were typically Taelon, blue/purple bioslurry, no real furniture except for "the chair". There were, however some exceptions that surprised the young protector. Da'an seemed to have broken with the customary Taelon austerity, and had surrounded himself with little artifacts of his time on Earth. Nothing expensive or elaborate, just simple things; a seashell, a plant, a book, a child's ball. Ordinary things, but things that, to the Taelon, must be so evocative of the society he was living in. Gazing around, the young man found himself rethinking the Companion he had trusted as mentor, and loved as a parent, but who now so often seemed to be in opposition to him.

As the young Resistance leader shook off his mood and advanced into the room, he felt the muzzle of an energy weapon coldly pressed into the back of his neck.

"Look straight ahead, and don't move," a quiet, but deadly serious voice informed him.

"Okay. No problem."

"Now, maybe you can tell me what you know about Da'an's disappearance, and while we're at it, you can explain to me how Liam Kincaid can be on the Mothership and in the Taelon Embassy at the same time."

"Maybe my mother was frightened by a Xerox machine."

"Don't be funny." Liam felt the gun press harder against his neck.

"Okay. The fact is, there is a copy of me. It's complicated. Something to do with quantum physics. Look, I don't know who you are, but if you think pointing that gun in my neck helps, let me tell you, I'm not in much of a mood to give you anything."

"Let's just say I'm a friend of Da'an's and leave it at that."

"No, let's not. If you want information from me, you're going to have to do some cooperating of your own." Kincaid heard the man behind him laugh slightly.

"Fair enough. Just one thing, though. The Liam Kincaid on the Mothership sports a surveillance CVI...."

"Yeah. The new and improved model doesn't."

"That's all I need to know."

Liam Kincaid felt the cold pressure of the gun muzzle lifted from his neck, and slowly, cautiously turned to look at his captor. He found himself staring into a face he recognized, not from personal experience, but from photographs and personnel records. He was looking into the face of his predecessor in service, Commander William Boone. 

Kincaid was stunned. William Boone was dead, killed in a shootout with Liam's alien parent, Ha'gel; and yet, here he stood. The Commander had become something of a legend with both the Companions and the Resistance. He was apparently one of those men who engendered loyalty among those who served with him, and there were many who still missed him. His had been a difficult pair of shoes for the hybrid to fill, and he had be acutely aware of this from his very first day on the job. 

"You seem surprised, 'Major Kincaid'."

"Well, you are supposed to be dead."

"That's true. I'm glad we've had a chance to meet again."

"Again?"

"Yes. The last time we met, you were trying to talk me out of sabotaging the mothership."

"Lazarus...that was you. Of course, your connection with Da'an..."

"...is stronger now than ever. He's responsible for my being here."

"I'd like to hear about that sometime."

"I'm sure you would. Though we have our own little problem. It seems our Taelon has given both of his protectors the slip."

"Yeah. So what do we do about it?"

"I propose an information exchange. Then we can decide the best course of action."

"I don't know much, but I suspect more. I think Da'an is planning to try a rejoining with a Jaridian."

"What makes you think so."

"He's been studying the history of the Taelon/Jaridian split, and left a study note to himself: 'Can I put together what was rent asunder in time...can we?'."

"Sounds like you may be onto something."

"Their race is dying, and time is getting short. He seemed desperate to me when he left, and I think he's trying whatever he can to save his people. Knowing what he's up to is only part of it. Problem is, I don't know where to find him."

"I think I can get that information to you, Kincaid, but you'll have to be quick. Sandoval's already on the job, and Zo'or has Da'an under a death sentence. Go back to your headquarters and wait. You'll get your information."

"How?"

"Let's just say you and I know some of the same people."

"All Right. You coming?"

"I'll be right behind you if you need me. And understand this, Kincaid; if there were any other way, I'd be leading this charge."

"Understood....Commander Boone."

*****

The Commander waited by the portal in his study, armed and ready, listening to reports filtering in from his Volunteers on the Mothership and the cruiser. The forced inactivity was intolerable to the man, and he impatiently paced the room. He had done everything he possibly could from behind the scenes to ensure the success of this rescue. He had made sure the information on the portal had gotten to Kincaid, and had guaranteed that Ronald Sandoval's raiding party was heavily stacked with his own Volunteers. And now he waited, in case things went wrong and it became necessary for him to break cover. But he knew this, at one word from the Volunteers, he would portal into that space station, come what may, and give Liam Kincaid whatever backup he needed. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed with what he had seen of Kincaid. The young Resistance leader was beginning to show some signs of maturity, and Boone hoped that it would last. But for now, he paced, and waited.

Liam Kincaid held the cold fusion reactor in his hands, waiting for the others to portal off the space station. He and Renee had arrived just in time to see the failed joining attempt between Da'an and the Jaridian, Balvak. Then, just as Boone had predicted, good old Sandoval had shown up, ready to blast away from the cruiser. Kincaid had received the location message from a Resistance agent that he knew was in deep cover, but after his conversation with Boone, he was beginning to think there might be more to this story. William Boone...Lazarus. He'd like to know what had happened there. He'd like to know what kind of operation Boone was running. It certainly would be worth checking into..if he were going to be alive, that is. Liam Kincaid watched as Da'an, Palmer and Federov portaled to safety. He smiled wryly, and with a defiant word to Ronald Sandoval, initiated the overload.

^^^^^

William Boone's expression was grim, as he walked up the ramp at the Embassy. Reaching the doorway to Da'an's private chambers, he activated it, stopping just inside the entrance. He peered into the darkness of the room, and as his eyes adjusted to the low light, finally located the shape of the North American Companion looking out at the city through the virtual glass window.

"Do not...I repeat...do not ever do that again!", Boone growled, his voice revealing the strain he had been under. The Taelon turned to face him, as he began heatedly pacing the floor.

"You are angry with me..."

"You're damn right I'm angry! What the hell were you doing, Da'an?"

"What was necessary...."

"What was necessary!! It didn't even work!"

"My energy levels had reached a critical stage, I had to try!"

"Do you think you could have told someone about it?"

"That would have only complicated things!"

"Complicated?Complicated! How much more complicated could it get, Da'an? You sabotage the Mothership's computer, destroy your own records, then sneak off to meet with some Jaridian on a suicide mission...do you realize that Sandoval would have blown you and everyone else out of the sky if that copy of Kincaid hadn't..."

"Please! Yes, of course, I know! Please, Boone......William."

Boone stopped pacing and looked at the Taelon. The afternoon was turning to dusk, and the slender frame of the alien, silhouetted against the virtual glass, appeared in the graying light to be surrounded by an aura of immense sorrow. Boone sighed and walked over to stand before his Companion.

"You scared the hell out of me, Da'an."

"Forgive me, William. I did not intend to cause you alarm."

"What did you intend, Da'an?"

"To save my species."

"That's our job. Together, remember? Separate, yet one? Our futures intertwined? Partners, companions...mates?.... All right. New rule...from here on out, we handle each crisis together, understood?"

"I understand."

The human sighed. He reached out and placed his hands on either side of his Companion's face in a tender caress, then slowly slid them down to rest on the Taelon's trembling shoulders. Pulling him close, he pressed his forehead against his beloved's.

"You scared the hell out of me, Da'an", he whispered.

***** 

"Tell me, William Boone, what was it like to hate me?"

"Hate you? I never hated you Da'an."

"Did you not once try to destroy the Mothership, with all of us on board?"

"Yes. But I had warned Liam Kincaid to take you to safety."

"But, in hating my people, did you not also hate me?"

"No, never you. I was enraged with Zo'or for what he had done to me, and to so many others. In my rage I wanted revenge against those who hurt me, and I acted rashly. But you? I could never hate you."

"Then to hate a people and to hate an individual are two different things. Then why does Renee Palmer despise me so? I cannot think of what I, as an individual, may have done to warrant this."

"Ah. I see, now. I'm afraid you're a victim of prejudice, my Companion. We talked about it before, when you said that your people were afraid that we would not accept you because you were so different."

"But, is not fear of the unknown different than hatred of the known?"

"Yes, but some of us have great difficulty accepting that which is different. People like Palmer make up their minds that the different ones, in this case the Taelons, are...well...evil, and therefore, they can hate them. If they take the time to really know one Taelon, and see the good in that Taelon, then the theory crumbles, and they might have to see the good in all Taelons." 

"Why did you not hate me?"

"You were always asking. Always trying to understand. And, through understanding you, I came to understand your people."

"That is as it should be, is it not?"

"Yes. But, I regret that too often it's not the way it is."

^^^^^  
"Liam Kincaid has approached me on behalf of the ANA. They have proposed a coup d'etat that would remove Zo'or from power and make me the leader of the Synod."

"That would seem to me to be a wise move. You have an understanding of humanity that Zo'or does not. As Synod Leader you would be able to elicit a much higher level of human support on behalf of the Taelons."

"And, yet, as much as I understand the need, I cannot participate in such a move."

"Why not?"

"Such a thing is unheard of in Taelon experience. The Synod is our ruling body, and the Synod has chosen Zo'or."

"The Synod is wrong, Da'an. In human society, we believe that the people establish governments for the welfare of the people. When the governments stop representing them, it's their right to establish new governments that will, even if that means replacing the existing government."

"I understand. But it is not so among Taelons. We have never experienced a forced change of leadership, and I am not sure that the Commonality would follow one who's power was so obtained. I am afraid that such a drastic move would cause a split in the common consciousness that would be most detrimental."

"Da'an, you must understand. If humanity and Taelons are to exist in cooperation, you will have to assume leadership of your people."

"I know. And perhaps that time will soon come. But at present I cannot do that which will cause harm to my people....or my child."

"Then let us hope that your child cannot do harm to your people...or humanity."

*****

"Zo'or has been attempting to access Ma'el's relic with Liam Kincaid, although they do not appear to be making much progress."

"The information that has been retrieved so far, has it been useful?"

"We know now that human genetics holds the key to the survival of our species, and we believe that Ma'el had developed information regarding the sythesis of core energy, which, I would assume, is also related."

"Then Zo'or must be convinced by now that participation with humankind is the only way to ensure Taelon survival."

"Perhaps. But Zo'or's definition of 'participation' would, I fear, greatly differ from humanity's. And, yet, we are running out of time, and without the information...."

"Your species will not long survive."

"And without Taelon survival..."

"Neither will mine..."  



	5. Chapter 5

William Boone was angry. Very, very angry. But if Boone was angry, Zo'or was outraged, and for once, Boone couldn't blame the Synod Leader.

Someone, a human named Fratelli, had stolen Ma'el's relic; the manuscript that held the key to the Taelon's...and humanity's...very survival. Without the relic, the Taelons would not be able to synthesize core energy, the substance of their lives. They would perish, and humanity with them. 

Boone had arrived at the Embassy in response to an urgent summons from Da'an. The look in his mate's eyes, when he entered the audience chamber, made Boone's blood run cold before he'd even heard the news. But shock was soon replaced with anger. Anger at a Volunteer who would steal an item so vital to Taelon survival, anger at the individual who would purchase such an item, and anger at humanity in general for being so damn short-sighted.

Boone had known, through his Volunteers, that there was an active black market ring on the Mothership. Several of his people had infiltrated that group, just in case valuable weapons technology began taking detours to Jaridia; so Boone had them investigate Volunteer Fratelli's activities. They led to a certain art dealer, and a mysterious purchaser, whose modus operandi looked very familiar to the ex-policeman. "Damn", he muttered as he looked at the information on his global. "It's time a few people around here realized we are not playing games."

^^^^^  
Liam Kincaid was striding down the corridors of the Mothership, headed for the nearest portal. Zo'or was in a rage over the theft of Ma'el's relic, and was threatening to destroy a major North American city in four hours if it wasn't returned, and Liam didn't have much time. He was not in the mood, therefore, to be stopped on his way into the portal room.

"Major Kincaid?"

"Yes, what is it?" Kincaid said, shortly.

"I'm Volunteer Bailey, sir. I have a message for you from Da'an." Kincaid sighed. Surely this could wait.

"What now?"

"Da'an would like for you to meet him in his quarters, as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Volunteer."

Kincaid switched directions, and headed down the corridor to the executive wing and Da'an's private rooms. He hoped that Da'an had something useful to say, and this was not one of his more philosophical moments. The protector did not have the time or the inclination for that.

Stopping outside Da'an's chambers, he activated the signal, and waited, impatiently rubbing the palm of his hand. The door opened, and Da'an stood inside, looking very serious.

"Come in, Major. Quickly"

Kincaid stepped in, and turned to look at the North American Companion. "What's this all about, Da'an."

"Major Kincaid, it is necessary that I use all available resources to find Ma'el's relic, and return it to the Mothership."

Kincaid sighed. So Da'an had merely called him in to indulge his tendency to state the obvious.

"I am aware of that Da'an. As a matter of fact, I was headed out to do just that when you stopped me."

Da'an fixed the young hybrid with a hard, intent look that reminded the protector who his employer was, and left no doubt that he had crossed the line. He was speaking to the North American Companion, a leader of the Taelon Synod, and it was expected that he would show respect.

"You must rid yourself of the notion, Major Kincaid, that you alone understand these situations. As a matter of point, I repeat that I will use all resources to recover the relic. A fact, you say, you are aware of. Yet you are amazingly unaware of the full nature of the resources available to me."

"I'm sorry, Da'an. What resources do you have?"

"I think he might be referring to me." 

Liam Kincaid turned cautiously in the direction of the voice as a tall figure emerged through a doorway. The young protector caught his breath as he recognized the face of the man before him...the face of a man long believed dead.

"Liam, allow me to introduce you to William Boone," Da'an said, with a rather self-satisfied smile.

^^^^^

The two protectors portaled down to Earth from the Mothership in uneasy silence. Da'an had certainly made his wishes known: Liam was going to work with Boone, and Boone would be giving the orders. Kincaid felt as though he had been remanded into the care of a stern babysitter, which, in fact, he had.

"Okay, Commander. What's the plan? Or do I need to remind you, we don't have a whole lot of time."

"You don't need to remind me of anything, Kincaid. But I will remind you that this entire situation exists because your Resistance pals went meddling where they didn't belong. Now, you need to pay a visit to your pretty little art dealer, and see if you can put some pressure on her to reveal what she knows. It's possible she still has the relic."

"And just what will you be doing?" Liam asked, resentfully.

"Paying a visit to an old friend."

^^^^^  
The man known as Augur was in the former Resistance headquarters, combing through records from the Mothership, and the previous work done on deciphering Ma'el's manuscript. Street had just left, and he was hoping to find information that would assist them in breaking the codes, information that would allow them to access Ma'el's research. This place wasn't as busy as it used to be, with only Liam and Renee Palmer using it on occasion, so when he heard the sound of the elevator, he didn't bother to look up.

"You should see this," he said. "Here it is, proof that the Taelons are less evolved now than they were 2000 years ago."

"Not less evolved. Less unified. There's a difference."

Augur spun around . There before him stood one he never thought he'd see again. The tall, auburn-haired police officer/Companion Protector/resistance fighter, was casually looking down at Augur, his familiar face unsmiling and serious.

"Boone! Boone, you're alive!"

"Observant as always. You see, Augur, the Taelons exist in a communal consciousness, the Commonality. When the Taelons are strong, with sufficient core energy, the Commonality is strong and unified. But when the core energy is weakened, the common consciousness is weakened as well. Just like when humans experience severe, prolonged physical stress resulting in psychological stress; we become weakened,fractured; we don't function at the height of our abilities. But...we don't evolve differently unless that change occurs over many generations. Two thousand years to a Taelon is not even one generation. They are not less evolved, but they are weakened."

"Hey, you've really become an expert on the Taelons, haven't you? I don't know how you got here; but well, all I can say is, it's great to have you back, fighting the good fight!"

William Boone moved in closer to the computer hacker and looked him in the eye. "I am fighting the good fight, Augur. I'm fighting to save humanity, and in order to save humanity we have to save the Taelons. And I am here to warn you that you are out of your league. It's time to stop playing these stupid games of yours."

The computer hacker was starting to become uneasy under the intensity of his former colleague's stare.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"You play these little games for your own ego, Augur, and you put others in jeopardy. First the virus that nearly killed Lili and Da'an, Da'an's separation from the Commonality, then the virtual glass theft, now this; and three out of four times I wind up cleaning up after you."

"The virtual glass...but that was....that was you?"

"Yeah. And at this moment, I wish I had left you in Zo'or's little chamber of horrors, implants and all. "

"Look, Boone, you've got it all wrong. I just wanted to find out about the synthesis of core energy so humanity could maybe have a little leverage. Then we could get our planet back, you know?"

"And Augur could make a tidy little profit on the side."

"Well, I mean, that's just good business."

"Just what I would expect.....from Jonathan Doors."

"Oh, hey. Now that hurts."

"Augur. This is not a game. This is not a scam. This is not even business. This is the very life and death of two species; theirs, and ours. The games stop here. Understood?"

"Okay, okay. But what makes you think humanity is at risk? The Taelons may need us..."

"...and we need them. Oh, come on Augur. Surely we're not so egotistical as to think that humanity can stand up against an advanced warrior race like the Jaridians without some advanced assistance of our own. Human determination is a wonderful thing, but in this case, it's not enough."

"But if the Taelons hadn't come here in the first place..."

"Oh, well, in that case we would have just postponed the inevitable. The Jaridians knew we were here. They've been watching us and sending nice green probes to research ways to kill us, remember? So..."

"Okay. Okay, maybe you're right...who knows? So what do I do?"

"Stay out of the way. And if that relic turns up, notify me or Liam Kincaid immediately."

Boone entered the elevator, and turned to look at the hacker, standing in his high tech room full of very expensive computers.

"Oh, and for your information, you've not even scratched the surface of the Taelon database. Do you really think a technologically advanced species can be hacked so easily? You're not as good as you sometimes think you are, Augur. Keep that in mind, and stay out of trouble for a change."

With that the elevator doors closed on a very alive, very determined William Boone.

^^^^^  
Boone was coordinating information from a private room at the Washington Embassy. Liam Kincaid and Renee Palmer had tracked the relic back to Vera Rizzori, the art dealer, who had lined up a second buyer, quite probably Ronald Sandoval. Boone checked with his people on the Mothership, and Sandoval had not yet returned the relic to Zo'or. Boone was contemplating the nearing deadline, when his global beeped.

"Boone, it's Kincaid, we've located the relic. Sandoval's stashed it away, along with Augur and J. Street. He's using them to try to access it."

"What!"

"Yeah, we think he's trying to improve his powerbase, and give himself a hold over the Taelons."

"Where are Augur and the girl?"

"In an abandoned military base in North Carolina. Sandoval's crew is in charge. We got a message from Augur, and with their help on the inside, I think we can take care of the situation. The problem is getting in."

"Is the facility staffed by Volunteers?"

"Yeah, but they're Sandoval's goons."

"Not all of them. Some are my goons."

"Then you can get us in?"

"Absolutely."

Hiding under a truck manned by one of Boone's Volunteers, Liam and Renee Palmer slipped through security at the base, and portaled out with Augur, Street , the relic, and an entire half an hour to spare. 

^^^^^^

William Boone was waiting for the North American Companion to conclude his business day. The night air was cool this evening and the protector pulled his jacket close as he walked in Da'an's garden, examining the plants in the waning light. Hearing footsteps on the path he turned, expecting to see the slight form of his Companion and mate, but instead found himself sharing the moonlit garden with a suddenly uncomfortable Liam Kincaid.

"Commander Boone. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Da'an, Major. You're working a little late, aren't you?"

"Well, you know how it is. Anytime anything interesting happens, you have a ton of forms to fill out. Had to step out for a breath of air."

"Yeah. I remember. Not a part of the job I miss alot."

"Too bad. I was just going to ask you if you wanted it back. The paperwork. Not the job."

"Are you sure about that, Kincaid?"

"About what?"

"The job. Are you sure you want this job?"

"Of course I do."

"Why? Because it puts you, the leader of the Resistance on the inside where you can find out how to get rid of the Taelons?"

"Look, if you're concerned about Da'an's safety..."

"No. I'm not. I just want to know what you're trying to accomplish here."

"This job puts me where I need to be to help humanity."

"Hmm. Yeah, but you know, that's not enough anymore, Major. And that's not why Da'an has risked himself all this time to protect you. There's more to it."

"More?"

"Yes. Let's consider relationships, Kincaid. The relationships between species: Kimera, Taelon, Jaridian, Human. Da'an tells me that the Kimera possess all of the memories of their parents. Is that true?"

"Yes, but I try not to indulge that trait very often."

"That would explain how someone of your background can be so narrowly human in approach. But, back to my point, humanity has to learn to live as members of a universal society now. We're not alone, and we never will be again. If we learn this, and find our place among the others, we'll survive. And maybe, with the right friends, grow."

"And you think the Taelons are the right friends?"

"I believe we have a common future, yes."

"And how do you think we get to that common future."

"We all stop what we're doing long enough to listen and understand."

"That goes two ways."

"Yes it does, Major. Yes it does."

A chilling wind caused both protectors to pull the collars up on their jackets as they stood in the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I guess I should be going home."

"It was good to work with you again, Kincaid."

"Yeah, Augur filled me in on the Lazarus thing. It was good to work with you again, too, Commander."

"Maybe another time soon..."

William Boone held out his hand. With a half-smile, the younger protector clasped it in his own, a look of understanding passing between them. Turning back to the Embassy, Liam Kincaid thoughtfully made his way back down the path, passing Da'an on the way.

^^^^^  
William Boone looked into the eyes of his beloved, and saw something new, something he had not seen there in quite a while: a spark of hope.

"Willam, do you and Major Kincaid truly believe that Miss Street may have the capacity to access the relic with a Taelon?"

"Yes, Da'an. But not just any Taelon. We have to keep this from Zo'or. You must be the one to open the relic with Miss Street. It is vital that you control the information on synthesizing core energy, for humanity and the Taelons."

"And how do you propose that we manage this?"

Gently taking the Taelon's hand in his, William Boone pressed Da'an's fingers against his cheek, and turning his face, softly caressed the palm of his mate's hand with his lips.

"We'll find a way, my Companion. We'll find a way."

Da'an tilted his head and slowly blinked his bright blue eyes. He turned his hand to meet his protector's palm, and with a quiet smile shared into his mate's mind a hope he had not felt in a very long time. 

^^^^^  
"You seem content, my Companion", William Boone chuckled, as he kissed the tips of his mate's fingers.

"I feel as though perhaps we are not doomed. There is potential for a future. Perhaps even the fulfillment of a dream."

"Then let's hope nothing happens to spoil the current mood," Boone smiled as he nuzzled his face in the palm of his Companion's hand.

"And just what is your current mood, William Boone?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's just call it 'mad cow disease'."

"You have no intention of letting that one go, do you?"

"Not a chance."

*****

"He's been doing what?"

"Do not look at me in that way, William."

"Da'an, I can't believe this... do you mean to tell me that you have actually been giving away your own energy to Zo'or? Zo'or!"

"He is my child. I cannot allow him to suffer."

"He won't suffer, Da'an...he'll be forced to do what others have done and go into stasis."

"But, you do not understand. He is desperate."

Da'an stood on a low ramp in his audience chamber, looking out over the city. The gold of autumn was gradually giving way to the gray of winter, and as Boone agitatedly paced the floor behind his mate, he was beginning to feel as though the chill would penetrate into his very soul.

"The situation is desperate, Da'an, and Zo'or is no more desperate than any other Taelon. He's just plain afraid to do what has to be done."

"He is my child..."

Da'an's slowly lowered himself to sit on the ramp, and his voice held a plaintive edge that Boone had never heard there before. Coming up the ramp, he stopped by his Companion. Sitting down, he passed an arm around the Taelon's waist and pulled him in to lean against him. Together they looked out at the monuments that dotted the skyline.

"I have always found much comfort in the beauty of these structures", Da'an mused.

"They represent freedom."

"Yes. I suppose, to humanity, freedom must now mean the end of the Taelons."

"Not necessarily. But only if they find a Taelon in leadership who will understand. And Zo'or is not that Taelon."

"Boone..."

"No, Da'an. You must listen. An equal partnership between our species is necessary if we are to survive, you know this. You've always been willing to make whatever sacrifice was necessary to see this vision through,with one exception... Zo'or. You've run out of time, Da'an. You have to stop worrying about Zo'or and start thinking of your duty to your species, and mine."

"But.."

"Da'an. Zo'or has to go into stasis. He is the biggest barrier we have right now to a Taelon/Human understanding. With him in stasis, you can begin to repair the damage that's been done, and elicit human help."

"It is most difficult..."

"I know it is, my love. But it is most necessary."

"And where does one find the strength?"

"Keep your eyes on the vision, Da'an, and be the leader you know you have to be. And when the times get rough, lean on me as you are right now. I won't fail you...this I promise."  



	6. Chapter 6

William Boone was lurking out of sight in the upper levels of the Embassy, the area reserved for private quarters, listening at the top of the ramp. He could hear Da'an introducing Zo'or to the press, and heard Zo'or's announcement of the Taelon's intent to go into death stasis, and their dependency on humanity for help. He heard the murmurs of astonishment that rippled through t he crowd, and was pleased. It looked like they were finally getting the break they so desperately needed, with time running out.

It had been difficult for Da'an to do, but once the North American Companion was convinced of the necessity, he had acted bravely and forcefully, refusing to allow Zo'or to drain any more of his energy. As the time for Zo'or's entry into the stasis wing drew closer, Da'an began applying pressure, resulting in this press conference and what amounted to a Taelon apology to the human public. With Zo'or in stasis, Da'an could assume leadership, and would be much more likely to gain human support during the Taelon's most critical hours.

Suddenly Boone sensed an undercurrent of fear in the crowd. He heard Liam Kincaid give the order to halt, and shots were fired. Breaking cover, he ran to the top of the ramp, his eyes scanning first for his Companion. Da'an was seated in his chair, intently observing the tense scene before him. A man, no, not a man, a bionic armed with grenades, was slowly moving forward. Liam Kincaid had him at gun point, but something was wrong with Da'an's protector. As the creature advanced, Liam Kincaid collapsed, leaving Da'an defenseless. Boone swiftly raised his gun and fired. At the same moment, Tina de May, a rookie protector assigned to the Embassy, also discharged her weapon. The combined force sent the bionic hurdling through the virtual glass window, to detonate in the air above Washington.

Boone quickly checked the scene. Da'an was safe, but Kincaid was down. He ducked back upstairs and contacted his Volunteer force to apprise them of the incident. It did not appear that this attack would compromise Boone's plan, provided Da'an's protector was capable of resuming his duties. He watched from the ramp as the med team took Kincaid to the biolab, then using a personal portal, he left Da'an's private chambers for the Mothership.

^^^^^  
Boone was relieved to receive information that Liam Kincaid would be returning to active duty as Da'an's protector. The Volunteers at the Embassy were reporting that Kincaid still seemed to be unwell, but had insisted that he would continue to protect Da'an until the last moment. Boone, of course, was there to see to it that it never came to that, but he needed the young protector to stay close to Da'an and remain vigilant against any possible threat, as he had told Kincaid when he briefed him about this operation.

The Commander scanned the reports coming in on his global. Everything on the Mothership was running according to schedule. Da'an had called in important human officials and the press to witness the Taelon's entrance into stasis. This, they hoped, would provide reassurance to the human governments and public that Zo'or's mad reign had indeed come to an end. Da'an alone possessed the energy to remain out of stasis, and by forcing Zo'or to submit, Da'an would then be able to work with human society to solve the core energy problem, and establish a cooperative arrangement.

The most critical moment, Boone knew, would be the point of no return for Zo'or. It was difficult to anticipate what the unstable Taelon's reaction would be, and Boone wanted to be prepared for any eventuality.

Working his way up the corridor to the stasis wing, the protector decided to do one last security sweep before the officials and press arrived. He stopped in the doorway of the death chamber, an uneasy feeling invading his soul. Looking at the still forms of hundreds of Taelons, William Boone shuddered. At least his beloved had time before this fate awaited him.

Caught off guard in a somber mood, Commander Boone never saw what hit him.

*****

Liam Kincaid joined Da'an at the stasis chamber, ready to take action if anything happened to disrupt Boone's plans. When the Commander had contacted Liam about the operation, the young protector was ready to assist. He had hoped for quite some time now that Da'an would find a way to replace Zo'or as Synod Leader, and believed that this would go a long way in bringing peace between the two species. Even with his recent medical problems, he was determined to see this mission through.

Kincaid scanned the room, attempting to remain alert, inspite of his physical condition. His eyes narrowed as he saw Zo'or enter the area with a company of stormtroopers. This was exactly what Boone was concerned about. He hoped the Commander and his Volunteers were ready to move if necessary. 

It was obvious now, that Zo'or suspected the truth about Boone's mission. He knew that the plan was to keep Da'an out of stasis. Deactivating the stasis chamber, Zo'or called on the Commonality to judge Da'an's actions, and Kincaid waited tensely for the result, preparing himself to remove his Companion to safety.

"Arrest him", Zo'or ordered, and as the stormtroopers moved in to take Da'an, Kincaid pushed the Taelon out of the area, blocking the path with a grenade. As he rushed Da'an down the corridor to the portal room, Kincaid wondered what had happened to Commander Boone.

^^^^^  
Boone groaned as he rolled over on his back, and raised a hand to the throbbing area on the back of his head. Squinting, he tried to focus on his surroundings. He was lying on a hard concrete floor. The air felt cold and damp, and somewhere in the distance he could hear water dripping. Attempting to sit up, he felt a wave of nausea roll over him as the room began to spin. He leaned against a wall, and closed his eyes, trying to recall how he got here.

Suddenly the man stiffened and sat bolt upright as he remembered what he had last been doing. Da'an! How long... 

"Well, Commander Boone, I'd say that it's a pleasure to see you again, but in fact it's just a nuisance."

Boone opened his eyes to look on the one person in the world he did not want to see right now, Ronald Sandoval. Zo'or's protector was standing some distance away, the all too familiar look of disdain coloring his dark countenance.

"Nice to know you missed me,Sandoval."

"You know, I've suspected for quite some time that I've had an unauthorized visitor frequenting the Mothership. I have to admit, I never suspected it to be you."

"Well, next time you and Zo'or decide to terminate an experiment, make sure it's really terminated."

"Yes. I'm sure there's a very interesting story there, but I really don't have time to hear it. I'm due on the Mothership where I get the extreme pleasure of watching the Taelons enter stasis."

"Sort of causes an employment crisis for you, I would suspect."

"Not really. I intend to be self-employed. At any rate, I certainly don't need any loose cannons disrupting my plans, so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with these accommodations a while longer. "

"And then what?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet, Boone. But I promise it will be most satisfactory."

Boone watched the FBI agent leave the room, then calmly began assessing his situation. He wasn't cuffed or tied in any way, which led the Commander to suspect that there was a containment field in place. The room seemed to be an abandoned factory of some kind. A short distance off sat his warden, eating a disgusting looking sausage sandwich. Boone looked closely at the man, who stopped in mid bite to take notice.

"Hey. So you're the famous Commander Boone."

"Yeah. And you're the infamous Tate."

"That's the breaks. I'd give you a bite of this, but I never know when the boss is going to give me a relief man."

"That's okay. I pass."

"Your loss."

Boone looked around. In addition to Tate, the place was manned by a handful of Sandoval's Volunteers. Boone scanned each of them, hoping to find one of his own among them, but without luck.There was nothing to do but wait, and watch for the first opportunity.

^^^^^  
Liam Kincaid was sick. Very sick. According to Dr. Curzon, his Kimera DNA was becoming toxic to his system, and without the stasis technology he had secretly downloaded, he would die. There was nothing much to do about it now, so Liam was determined to get back on the job and try to keep Da'an out of Zo'or's hands. That wasn't going to be easy, since Zo'or was planning an assault on the Embassy.

Back at the Embassy, he had only found more trouble. Da'an was beginning to rethink their plan, worried that Zo'or would die before submitting to stasis. That's when Da'an had made a startling confession to Liam: Zo'or was his child. Suddenly so much of Da'an's inconsistent behavior toward the Synod Leader became clear, as Liam realized he'd been protecting his own offspring. Da'an was a parent. Liam had always thought of Da'an as his spiritual parent, at least before the betrayal, and he now found himself longing to reclaim that relationship before it was too late.

Liam was about to open a discussion with Da'an, to try to bring reconciliation, when Protector de May had entered and exposed Liam's theft of the stasis tech. Suddenly the companion he now so desperately wanted to protect had lost faith in him. As Sandoval's stormtroopers began their assault, de May swept his companion away to the roof. As the weakness overtook him, all Liam could think was "why?"

^^^^^  
Da'an's former protector had no idea how long he had been incarcerated, but it was long enough that he was beginning to get significantly worried. If something was going to go wrong on the Mothership, he was sure it would have already happened.He just hoped Liam Kincaid had felt up to the job. With every minute that passed, Boone's tension became more palapable.He tried contacting Da'an through their psychic link, but to no avail; Da'an tended to shield his mind pretty tightly during dangerous situations. Hearing the outer door open, he looked up, and seeing a familiar face, finally felt as though his luck had turned.

"You Tate?", the Volunteer asked.

"Yeah. What'cha need?"

"I'm your relief."

"That right? Things must have gone well up there, the boss is being generous."

Picking up the remains of the carton of ice cream he'd been scarfing down, Tate gave a mock salute to his prisoner.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Boone."

"Yeah, it's been a real picnic, Tate."

As soon as Tate was out the door, Boone urgently addressed Volunteer Bailey. "Update!"

"It's not good Commander. The operation went sour. Zo'or busted in with a company of stormtroopers and tried to arrest Da'an. With so many press and all there, we couldn't really respond. We were afraid of a shootout with civilian casualties. Kincaid, however, was able to get Da'an safely away to the Embassy."

"Da'an's alright?"

"For now, but rumor is that Zo'or is planning an assault."

"On their own Embassy?"

"Yes, sir. The story is that the ANA is getting pretty antsy. They're worried about a Taelon civil war."

"Damn. Then we need to get the hell out of here, Bailey."

"Agreed, sir."

^^^^^  
"Why?", Liam gasped as he sank down on the roof, trying to focus on Tina de May. It wasn't supposed to end this way. He and Boone were going to ensure Da'an's leadership, giving Taelons and humanity a chance, but because of de May, Liam had lost Da'an's trust. Zo'or had ordered an assault on the Embassy, and without Boone or Liam to protect Da'an, the rookie led the diplomat straight into Sandoval's trap. In spite of Liam and Renee's attempts to stop him, the FBI agent had portaled away with Da'an to the Mothership. Zo'or would force the Companion into stasis, and there would be no one to challenge him. The ANA would have no choice but to take drastic action.

As Liam watched, de May dematerialized, the world became unfocused again, and the young companion protector collapsed on the rooftop of the Washington Embassy. His mind seemed to race, pondering all the possibilities, all of the lost promise, as everything went black....

*Why?*

^^^^^  
"I beg of you Zo'or, to do what is right for our species."

"I have done what is right."

Da'an lay immobile on the stasis bed, knowing that his child would not show him mercy. Zo'or's fear of stasis had blinded him to all but his own need, and he would obtain Da'an's energy in whatever way possible, with little regard for the future of the Taelons or humanity.

"But, if you do not enter stasis, the Mothership will not be able to carry out her mission imperative."

"The mission imperative is flawed...and you are a traitor. Let this be your final thought as you enter the lingering death of stasis."

Zo'or plunged his hand into his parent's core matrix, and Da'an, gasping in pain, felt the energy leave him, and his life slip away. 

*You have doomed us, my child....*

Then thinking of the dream that was lost, Da'an sent his last thoughts of love to the one who shared it, as the cold gray of death stasis embraced him...

^^^^^  
William Boone and Volunteer Bailey were in a furious shootout with Sandoval's guards. Bailey had taken the opportunity to free Boone from the energy field, and the rest was plain, ugly, guerrilla warfare. 

They were trying to make their way to an outbuliding where Bailey had a portal set up. From there, they would sneak back onto the Mothership, but the guards had them pinned behind a pile of scrap in the yard.

"Bailey, cover me! I'm going to make a run for it!"

With that, Commander Boone raced up the hill toward the outbuilding. Bailey was doing an excellent job providing cover, and Boone was at the door of the shack when his mind felt a surge of affection from his Companion. Then, just as suddenly, the beloved presence slipped away.

*No! *, his mind screamed. Frozen in his tracks and suddenly unaware of his surroundings, William Boone barely felt the searing pain of an energy blast hitting him in the chest. He went down, and as a familiar darkness engulfed him, his mind was still trying to connect with the one he loved...

*Da'an...*

^^^^^  
_To die, to sleep. To sleep, perchance to dream......_

*****

*Why?*

*This is the dark time, Liam*

*Ha'gel...why are you here?*

*A Kimera spirit was chosen to push you to the point of ultimate human despair...death.*

*Why have you done this to me?*

*You are the agent of your salvation, Liam. A lesson you must learn, and then teach. Have faith, Liam..have faith.*

^^^^^^  
*The dream...William...*

*Da'an....*

*Ma'el....please do not reproach me, my parent.*

*Reproach you, my child? Why would I reproach you?*

* I have failed, Ma'el. I have failed the vision.*

*Does a tribulation, then, equal failure? Do you not know that the more noble the dream, the more difficult the path?*

*But we are in stasis, and I have lost the goodwill of humanity.*

*There are many ways of arrival, Da'an. Do not now narrow your focus. Have faith.* 

*I do not know if such a dream is possible now.*

*Which dream, Da'an?*

*The survival of our species...and humanity. Our people working in cooperative partnership for the good of all. This was my dream.*

*As it was mine. And yet, Da'an, it is still too small. Expand your dream beyond what you know.*

*I will try, da'rhu'shee*

*And remember, as you pass through the unknown, saa'mim, you will discover truth.*

^^^^^  
*Da'an....!*

*Will....*

*Kate. Oh, Kate. So I've finally died.*

*Not yet, Will. You still have too much to do.*

*I don't know. I thought I'd found a purpose to all of this. But, now I don't know."*

*Why? What's caused you to doubt your purpose?*

*I lost Da'an, just as I lost you.We were going to build a bridge between our species, but now.. *

*I see. Tell me about Da'an.*

*What?.*

*What is your relationship like?*

*It's unlike anything I've ever known, Kate. I love Da'an, but in a way I never knew could exist. He can touch my mind and my soul in a way that I know no human ever could. I can't compare it to anything. I love Da'an the way I love Da'an.*

*Will...don't you see? You and Da'an have built that bridge between you. You are the example. Have faith, and hold on to Da'an, no matter what.*

*But, I can't do it alone.*

*You are not alone, William Boone. You are not alone.*

^^^^^  
_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come....must give us pause._

^^^^^

Liam Kincaid was practically running down the corridors of the Mothership. He had never felt so alive, had never felt so much a part of the world. Suspended between life and death, he had finally made all the connections. He understood, he finally understood! He had been returned to this life, and he knew he had a job to do, they all did. He entered the stasis chamber, and moved to the controls, intending to reverse the stasis protocols.

"You touch that control panel and I swear, I'll kill you."

Liam whirled around to face William Boone, standing just behind one of the stasis beds, a gun aimed right at the Major's head. The Commander was bandaged, his left arm in a sling, and he looked deathly pale; but the grim and dangerous look in his eyes made Kincaid stop short.

"Trust me, Boone. I have to do this."

"You so much as twitch a finger on that control, Kincaid, and they won't even find an particle of your DNA to identify."

"Commander, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? I should think that's obvious, Major. I'm doing my job, I'm protecting Da'an," the Commander replied, bitterly. "I've been an outstanding protector, Kincaid. Outstanding. Reliable, dependable, always there when I'm needed. Surely you can see what a wonderful job I've done....protecting....Da'an...." 

Boone's words trailed off miserably, as he lowered his head to look at the translucent form lying on the stasis bed in front of him. Suddenly, a choking sound wracked the body of he big man, and he sank to his knees. Dropping the weapon, he wrapped his one good arm around the still, fragile Taelon, and laid his head on Da'an's breast. Liam Kincaid dropped his gaze, knowing now that Boone's fight had become very personal.

"What happened, Boone?"

The Commander looked up at Kincaid, sorrow and loss reflected in his deep brown eyes.

"What happened? I got careless. Sandoval caught me out on the Mothership, and put me under guard in a factory somewhere. My Volunteers broke me out, but not before I got shot. They had to drag me into the portal and sneak me into the medbay. What happened? I failed him. I promised to be here when things got rough...and I wasn't, and I failed him."

"Boone..."

"I failed Da'an, I failed the Taelons, and I failed humanity."

"No, you haven't..." Kincaid started, but Boone shot abruptly upright, and regaining his composure and his weapon, stepped out from behind the stasis bed.

"Don't you understand, Kincaid! It's over! Da'an and I had a dream--to build a bridge between our species, but we failed. The Taelons are in stasis, the Jaridians are on their way, and humanity is doomed! All that's left now is for me to stay by his side until someone puts an end to both of us."

"But that's just it, Boone. It's not over! I know that now. Look, you were the one who told me that I needed to look at the relationships between species. You were the one who said that we had a common future with the Taelons, something that Da'an's been saying all along. I've been a dull student, but I finally get it! Kimera, Taelon, Jaridian, Human...we're all connected, we all need each other. None of us can stand in this universe alone...this was your vision, your dream...remember?"

"And--it's--over."

"No, it's not. But you have to trust me. I need to bring the Taelons out of stasis, so that we can all work together. Believe me, I have absolutely no desire to hurt the Taelons...they're a part of me, a part of all of us. Help me, Boone. Don't let Da'an's dream die here."

William Boone's eyes narrowed as he gave Liam Kincaid a dark look. Circling back around Da'an's bed, he leaned over the still figure of his beloved Taelon. Softly tracing Da'an's features with his fingers, he looked up with a ragged sigh.

"Do what you have to, Kincaid. I won't stop you. But you better hope you're right, because the Taelons don't have many chances left."

"I know. It will be all right. Just have faith a little longer." Kincaid moved to the control panel. "You'd better get lost, Boone. As soon as this thing's activated, Zo'or and all you-know-what will be down here. I don't think it's quite time for you to come out in the open."

"I...I want Da'an to know..."

"I'll explain things to Da'an. You can catch up later. Now, get going."

Liam's eyes followed Boone as he disappeared into the labyrinth of the Mothership. As he turned back to the control panel, his glance fell on the still figure of the North American Companion. Smiling affectionately, Liam Kincaid moved to the diplomat's side, and gently stroked the Taelon's cheek.

"This is for you, too, da'rhu'shee", Liam whispered. He then quietly walked to the stasis center, accessed the controls, and began the stasis reversal.

^^^^^  
After paying another secret visit to the medlab, Boone navigated through the convoluted inner decks of the Mothership, making his way to Da'an's private quarters. Volunteers had updated him on the stasis reversal, and he knew that the Taelons had overruled Zo'or and agreed to share the energy reserve equally, giving all of them a few months extra time.

Using a seam opener, Boone entered his Companion's chambers. In the soft purple/blue of the room, he could see his beloved sitting in front of the large viewing wall that looked out into the expanse of space. The blue and white swirls of the human's planet spun among the stars there, in seemingly perfect peace.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the Taelon's meditation, Boone sat down beside his mate, taking in every detail of his Companion's finely sculpted features. Da'an sat with eyes closed, his porcelain face serene and peaceful, and Boone was reminded of the awe he'd felt the first time he had glimpsed this captivating and ethereal being.

Da'an slowly opened his eyes and turned to his protector, the realization of the loss they had almost shared communicated the moment their eyes met. Circling an arm around the human's neck, Da'an initiated what, for him, was a very human interaction, and carefully pulled Boone closer until he rested his head against theTaelon's. 

Boone, left without words but needing to say so much, placed his good hand on his beloved's cheek, tenderly stroking the Taelon's lips with his thumb.

"Da'an, I...almost...I wish I could....."

"Then, why do you not?", the Taelon spoke, in hushed tones.

Boone drew his dearest one close, and tentatively pressed a kiss to his cheek. Sensing no resistance from the Taelon, he slid his lips upward, and gently kissed each of his mate's closed eyelids. As Boone pulled back, Da'an slowly opened his eyes and the human found himself suspended in an enchanting realm of celestial blue. Boone lowered his head, and slowly, almost reverently, caressed the Companion's soft lips with his own.

Capturing the human's good hand in his smaller one, Da'an twined his fingers into his mate's; and as their palms met, Boone drew a long, slow breath at the touch of the mind he had so desperately sought just hours earlier. With a deep, contented sigh he relaxed in his Companion's embrace and allowed the violet-blue mist of Da'an's consciousness to once again envelope his soul.

*****

"A forgiveness delegation. That's a wonderful idea. Now, I wonder what Taelon could have possibly thought of that?" Boone asked, as he snuggled next to his Companion.

"I am determined that we will use our remaining time on this planet wisely, and do everything possible to repair that which has been damaged. I am pleased that I have been able to convince the Synod of the rightness of such an approach."

"And Zo'or?"

"Zo'or has been somewhat humbled by recent events, and has been remarkably cooperative".

"Then let's hope nothing happens to change things".  



	7. Chapter 7

Funny how quickly things can change, William Boone thought, as he made his way to the Mothership bridge in the company of a security detail. Boone's cover had been blown assisting Kincaid and Palmer in their rescue of the Taelons from execution at the hands of a Jaridian named Vorjak. Sandoval had been assimilated by a Jaridian probe, and was under their control, so Liam had given the speech of his life to break the programming, while Boone and the Volunteers had confronted the Jaridians in the stasis room. Finally Liam and Palmer were able to free Sandoval from the programming, and with Boone and the Volunteers in pursuit, the Jaridians abandoned their plans. The Taelons were safe and the Mothership was on the way back to Earth, but now Zo'or was very aware of Boone's presence, and was not one bit happy.

^^^^^  
"So, Commander Boone. Tell me why I should not have you eliminated on the spot," Zo'or demanded.

The humans, Zo'or, and Da'an were on the bridge of the Mothership as she made her way back through ID space to Earth. 

"Maybe you should consider the fact that Commander Boone was instrumental in returning your ship to you, Zo'or", Kincaid pointed out.

"Perhaps I should. However, I will make that determination when I understand more fully how Commander Boone has managed to be here, and what his intentions are."

"Believe me, Zo'or, if my intentions were against the Taelons, you would already know about it", Boone replied.

"Nevertheless, you will remain incarcerated until I am able to ascertain the full extent of the truth. Do your duty, Agent Sandoval."

"But Zo'or," Da'an interjected, "Commander Boone has done nothing but assist us against the Jaridians."

"We shall see, Da'an. We shall see. And if I find, as I suspect, that the Commander has had a collaborator, you may have the opportunity to share a cell with him."

Ronald Sandoval gestured with a mocking bow to Commander Boone, and flanked by guards, led him from the bridge to the holding cell.

"As soon as opportunity permits, Commander, I will enjoy having a little, shall we say, "discussion" with you."

"Don't count on it, San-do-val..", Boone replied, mockingly.

"I wouldn't..."

Sandoval was unable to finish his sentence as a violent tremor rocked the Mothership, and alarms began to sound. Racing back onto the bridge, Sandoval discovered that the ship had made a planned drop out of ID space for course correction, but something was wrong. Kincaid, Palmer, and the Taelons were urgently trying to assess the problem. Sandoval took up a position at a telemetry station.

"Status report!", Zo'or barked.

"The main ID drives are not responding. There seems to be some sort of interference. We are not capable of moving", Da'an responded.

"What kind of interference?"

"I'm picking up a strong burst of Jaridian energy, at 108 mark 5. It appears to be coming from a small vessel or a large probe", Liam reported.

Zo'or gave Ronald Sandoval a withering look.

"Shields up! And where are we?"

"Navigational systems reports are that we are nearing the planet Mercury, in our solar system", Sandoval croaked, his mouth suddenly becoming dry.

"Do we have conventional drives?"

"The conventional drives are operational, but the interference is preventing them from going online, " Da'an reported.

"Then we must eliminate the interference."

"The probe has moved in, Zo'or. It's parked outside the number six bridge window ", Liam announced.

"I will assemble a security team right away, Zo'or", Sandoval managed.

"You will assemble nothing, Agent Sandoval. If you think that I have so quickly forgotten your recent treachery, you are mistaken. Major Kincaid will lead the security force."

"But, Zo'or...", Sandoval started,

"Major Kincaid, your first duty as chief of security is to place agent Sandoval under arrest."

"That will put us seriously short handed, Zo'or," Kincaid pointed out.

"You have plenty of staff, use them!"

"I need experienced personnel in this situation, Zo'or. I propose a trade. Sandoval for Commander Boone."

Zo'or looked at Kincaid doubtfully. "Very well, Major Kincaid. But you are responsible for Commander Boone's behavior."

"Done."

^^^^^

William Boone anxiously paced the floor of his cell. He had communicated some with Da'an, and he knew that the ship was stalled out by some kind of disrupter beam. But Da'an was very busy on the bridge, and didn't have a lot of time to answer questions, so Boone was impatiently awaiting an update. 

At the sound of footsteps, Boone stopped still and looked up. Liam Kincaid and a security detail were accompanying Ronald Sandoval to the holding cells. Stopping in front of Boone, Liam asked, "You want a cell mate?"

"Not that one", Boone commented, as he gave the FBI agent a sardonic look.

"Then I guess you'll have to get out", Kincaid replied, smiling. Activating the barrier release, he motioned for Boone to come out, and simultaneously pushed Sandoval in.

"Sorry to cancel our appointment, Sandoval, but I really must go."

As the two protectors made their way up the corridor, a tensely unhappy Ronald Sandoval sat down on the cell floor and wondered to himself what could possibly go wrong next.

^^^^^

"So, we've got this Jaridian probe hovering around outside, peeping in windows. What else is new?", Boone asked.

Liam looked up from console to meet his colleague's eye. "Even if we break the disrupter beam, we're sitting ducks. The Mothership has expended too much energy on the shields to get us back into ID space. But first we need a game plan on what we're going to do if that thing boards."

"What do you mean, we blast the thing to kingdom come, that's what we do", Renee Palmer protested.

"No, Liam's right. Those probes usually contain quite a bit of information; some truth, some propaganda, but information nevertheless. If we can capture it, instead of destroy it , we might gain some new insights on the Jaridian's plans for Earth." Boone said.

"So, how do we capture it. They're hard to destroy, much less capture. The ship's too depleted to use high level energy shields. A skrill might work, but the only skrill we have at the moment is attached to the arm of Ronald Sandoval, and I don't think we want to take that risk", Renee answered.

"There's one other thing that works against them", Liam hesitated. "Shaqarava."

"Well, that's great Liam, but now that you're fully human, you don't have yours, remember?, Palmer said, rather sarcastically. "Do you?"

"Ummm."

"Oh great! Are you a human or not?"

"Let's just say that in this instance Ha'gel was wrong. You can't unscramble an egg.'

"Someone once told me that very thing" , Boone laughed.

"So, are you telling me you are still some alien and those things are active again?"

Palmer had said the word "alien" as if it were a racial slur, and Liam's face flushed a little as he answered. "Yes. Sorry if it disturbs you."

"Man, my nightmare just keeps getting worse," Palmer complained.

Boone could see the anger surging up in Liam's eyes, and decided to get the conversation back on course.

"Can you control that energy well enough to immobilize this thing?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's hard to say." 

"What if there's additional energy focused at the same time."

"You mean, like from weapons?"

"Yeah. Set on low so they don't do real damage."

"Might have to run some numbers through the computer first, but it could work. But that's just temporary. What stops it for good?"

"The same thing that stopped this ship."

"A disrupter beam. Yeah. That could work."

"Okay, so that's plan A."

"What's plan B?", Palmer asked.

"Blast that thing to kingdom come", Boone replied, grimly.

^^^^^

"Maybe we should have gone straight to Plan B!", Boone shouted to Liam. The probe, now replicant, wasn't stopping. It was slowed, but definitely not stopped. Kincaid, tiring by the second, was standing in front of the Jaridian machine, shaqarava blazing, attempting to provide an energy barrier. Boone and the Volunteers were simultaneously focusing weapon pulses while Palmer scanned for disrupter frequencies.

"Got it!", Palmer shouted.

"Then do it!", Liam ordered.

Palmer activated the disrupter signal, and the replicant's advance abruptly halted. As the glow from the shaqarava faded, Kincaid fell to his knees, severely weakened by the expenditure of energy. Boone and Palmer ran to his assistance, while the Volunteers secured the replicant.

"You OK?", Boone asked.

"Yeah, nothing a little rest and some chicken soup won't cure."

^^^^^  
The humans were sitting at a commissary table trying to create an appetite for what the Taelons seemed to think represented human food. Liam was somewhat quiet, still weakened from his encounter with the replicant, but Boone suspected he was also more deeply bothered by Palmer's anti-alien sentiment than he wanted to let on.

Da'an joined the humans in the commissary to update them on his progress in extracting information from the probe. The Taelons weren't doing well. The limited amount of core energy prevented them from partaking of energy showers, so most were in the stasis room, in sahmbaad, conserving energy. Only Zo'or and Da'an were active on the Mothership, and even they had to take turns. Da'an, however, had been most diligent in decoding the Jaridian machine.

"We have learned quite a bit from this probe. A recent protocol update has Earth listed as it's target. It was apparently off course because of a navigations malfunction. But, of course, all replicants are programmed to scan for, and destroy Taelon energy."

"What was it's mission protocol?", Liam asked, looking up from a something the Taelons called "chicken soup".

"To map the planet for the most feasible points of entry."

"In other words, to scout for the invasion", Boone commented, while poking at a suspicious bowl of beef stew.

"Yes. I am afraid so."

"But, if the Jaridians are dying out so quickly, what makes them think they will even get there? I mean, without ID technology..." Palmer asked, as she set aside a so-called Caesar salad.

"The Jaridians are not on as short a time frame as we Taelons, Ms. Palmer. Their core energy is not the same as Taelon energy. This is precisely why attempts at rejoining have failed. While Jaridian energy is, indeed, dwindling, it is certainly not yet critical."

"Then why all the talk of them being a dying race?"

"They have accused us for millennia of killing their race by initiating the split, thus shortening their lifespans. This rhetoric is not new."

"So they have time to track you through the galaxy, then destroy you and anyone you've contacted?"

"As a race, yes. Although I believe Vorjak and his crew are personally entering into the end of their lifespans."

"Then they're coming. They really are coming". Palmer's voice was uncharacteristically apprehensive.

Da'an tilted his head and looked at the Doors executive and resistance fighter with an expression of empathy.

"I am afraid so Ms. Palmer. With...or without...the Taelons."

"With the Taelons....", Boone softly corrected. To Palmer's discomfort, the protector tenderly placed his hand over his Companion's, giving an affectionate and reassuring squeeze. 

"Let us hope so. For both our species". 

Renee Palmer looked up at the earnestness in Da'an's voice, and she suddenly knew; this was reality.

Liam, who had only been halfway attending to the conversation, finally gave up on the chicken soup and, dropping the spoon loudly in the bowl, turned to Da'an.  
  
"One question, Da'an: can the Jaridian energy in the probe be converted to work with Taelon technology?"

"Yes. It is incompatible for us to live off of, but there are protocols for technology use."

"Then we just captured a jump starter for the Mothership", Boone commented.

"True, but conversion of the Mothership's engines will take some time."

"Then we'd best get busy."

*****

As the Taelons grew weaker, the human crew worked to make ID travel possible again. They had used the conventional drives to move the Mothership into orbit around Mercury, and were now making the conversions to the ID core. The Taelons had developed very tight guidelines for the use of Jaridian energy, so most of the theoretical work was done, but the humans were still spending their days and nights re-engineering and reconfiguring calculations. 

During the long hours, days, and weeks, Renee Palmer had plenty of time to analyze what Da'an had said about the Jaridians. It seemed to fit with her experience, but after spending so many years considering the Taelons the enemies of humanity, she was still reluctant to throw in completely with them.

Da'an and Zo'or took turns overseeing the projects, and Renee could see in their eyes how draining it was to both Taelons. And yet, both held a fierce determination to see their species survive. A determination Palmer was surprised to find herself beginning to share.

On this day, she was in the engine rooms with Da'an, Boone, and Liam, checking over the latest conversions to the main ID core.

"If the buffers between the two energy types are not exactly calibrated...", Da'an's voice was weak, barely more than a whisper, and as his sentence trailed off, she could see him waver, his knees beginning to buckle.

"Da'an..", Palmer began.

Immediately Boone was by the Companion's side, supporting him with a protective arm around his waist. Pushing a workbench against the wall, he helped the Taelon to it. As Da'an sank gratefully down on the bench, he leaned his head against the bioslurry. Liam Kincaid hurried over and knelt down beside him, checking on the companion's condition.

"Da'an. You need to rest. Let us take you to your quarters", Kincaid insisted.

"No. This must be done. We must return, for the Taelons and for Humanity."

"Da'an, we understand...but it won't do anyone any good if you can't function once we get there", Boone softly spoke, stroking the Taelon's face in a comforting gesture.

"That will not be our choice. We are desperately low on core energy. We cannot regenerate, and we cannot enter stasis. The end result is..."

"No. No it's not. I'm not going to lose you, Da'rhu'shee", Liam said, his voice breaking with emotion.

Da'an opened his eyes in surprise and looked questioningly at his young protector. 

"No one has called me thus in...in a very long time...", Da'an spoke, quiet pain woven into his words.

"But, in spite of our troubles, I have always thought of you that way." 

The Taelon raised a trembling, pale hand, and in a gesture that Palmer found surprisingly maternal, touched the cheek of his young protector.

"And I have never ceased to care for you, Liam."

"Then let's agree on one other thing. We're all going to Earth, together, and we're going to find a way for the Taelons to live. Agreed? 'Da'rhu'shee'....Beloved Parent."

"Agreed. 'Saa'mim'...My Child."

Boone and Liam supported Da'an's weakened body as he stood up. Smiling a feeble smile, Da'an wrapped an arm around each of his protectors. As the three left the engineering deck, Renee Palmer was left to contemplate the true nature of Taelon/Human relations.

^^^^^

"Listen, Kincaid, the Taelons are no longer welcome here. If Zo'or thinks he's going to park that thing in Earth orbit, he's sadly mistaken. I have full authority to blow the Mothership out of the sky, and I'll use it."

Liam Kincaid's jaw tightened as he heard those words from Hubble Urick. They were still in orbit around Mercury, but were about to engage the newly powered ID drives. Kincaid had just been in contact with Earth and had informed Urick of the Taelon's desperate state. Without some form of stasis or a solution to the core energy problem, they would be dead within 21 hours. Palmer came up from engineering with Da'an and Boone. Da'an was so weakened that Boone was practically carrying him as they walked into the bridge. 

As Boone found a place for Da'an to rest, Palmer came over to the console Liam was working at. 

"Did you contact Earth to let them know we're coming?", she asked.

"Oh, yeah. And I have to tell you, Earth must be the most hospitable planet in the universe."

"What do you mean?"

Liam checked to see if Da'an was watching, and satisfied that the Taelon was otherwise occupied, he brought up a display screen and replayed the recording of his conversation with Urick. As she heard the politician's words, Renee's eyes hardened and her face registered an anger she never thought she'd feel.

"They can't do that! The Taelons need help."

"A couple of months ago, Renee, and you'd have been the one making the suggestion."

Palmer looked across the room to where Boone was tenderly ministering to a shockingly weakened Da'an. A look of compassion and concern flitted across her features.

"Well. Things have changed."

"Things, Renee? Or you?"

"Okay, maybe I understand a little better. No one should have to watch their entire species die like this if someone can help. They need us."

"And more than that, Renee. We need them."

"Maybe that's true,too, Liam."

"So, what do we do?"

"We go back, we do what we can do, and if Hubble Urick gets in the way we tell him where he can launch his missles."

"Atta girl...I'll let you do the honors!", and with that, Liam brought up the ID drives and set a course for Earth.  



	8. Chapter 8

J. Street had been ecstatic to see her two friends alive and well. It had been a long month, and she had, with great difficulty, attempted to use her gift/curse of multidimensional thinking to access Ma'el's information, hoping it would save her friends. Unfortunately, all she had gotten from the attempt was a scary ride and a headache, and she had thought her friends were, indeed, lost.

But now, here they were, wanting her to go through that whole nightmare again! For the Taelons! She had gotten used to Liam's new "we're all connected" attitude, but what in the world had happened to put Renee on that bandwagon? Well, she was not going to put herself in that kind of condition again. She hoped, when the Taelons were gone, that she never had to hear the name "Ma'el" again. With this thought in mind, she headed out to have some fun, and try to forget the whole thing.

^^^^^  
Zo'or ordered that Agent Sandoval be released and brought to the bridge. The FBI Agent was not in a particularly good mood, following his one-month incarceration on the Mothership. But Zo'or's words surprised him, nevertheless.

"I am giving you the privilege of terminating me, Agent Sandoval."

No way was Sandoval going to let his former master off that easily.

^^^^^

Liam and Renee were frantically trying to come up with a plan to give the Taelons more time. They had tried to convince Street of the urgency of the situation for both Taelons and Humans, but she was running scared. So now they headed back to the Mothership hoping to come up with some potential for a stasis, and at the same time hold off Hubble Urick, who was becoming increasingly trigger happy. Renee contacted him, trying to convince him that Humanity and the Taelons needed each other, but Urick had already pulled the nuclear weapons out of storage, and was aiming them at the Mothership. Liam smiled grimly as Renee did exactly as she said she would: she told Urick where to stick his missiles.

^^^^^

J. Street was having a great time at the Flat Planet, dancing and making serious contact with a guy who had caught her eye, when the lights and the music triggered something in her brain. Suddenly she knew...the eighth dimension was clear. Forgetting everything else, she ran off to contact Liam and Renee.

^^^^^

A beam of light shot through the skies that penetrated everything around it and was even visible from the Mothership. Da'an and Zo'or stood watching in amazement, as, it seemed, Ma'el's prophecy was being fulfilled.

^^^^^  
Liam and Renee were shuttling in the direction of the beacon: Siberia...the Kamchatka Peninsula, Mount Karminikov, a volcano; when they received a message from the Mothership.

"Liam, when you get there, I want full information sent to me, on my global link", Boone instructed.

"Roger. Boone, I don't know what we're about to find there, but whatever it is, I know that this is it. It's the turning point for both our species."

"Agreed. Now let's make sure we get it right."

^^^^^  
A chamber. A regeneration chamber, if Ma'el's information was correct. A healing chamber for a dying Taelon race. Finally, Liam thought, there's some light at the end of this tunnel. Ma'el had found this pool of Atavan energy in the volcano, and had built the chamber because he knew the dying Taelons would come to Earth in spite of his warnings. He had deliberately made human participation necessary so the Taelons would have to cooperate, not dominate the human race. The pool needed an advanced human and a Kimera to activate it. Now they needed Street to solve the ninth dimension.

Only one hitch. Liam was trapped in the chamber and in trying to reverse the one-way portal, they had accidentally triggered the startup process. It also seemed as if the volcano was becoming active. Liam sent Renee back to get Da'an, the relic, and five other Taelons for the regeneration. Meanwhile, he tried to hold things together with the help of Street and Augur, who had joined him outside the chamber.

Curious thing about Augur, Liam thought. "Say, Augur. I don't see the angle in this for you. You just here as a friend, or what?"

"Let's just say an old friend helped me adjust my priorities. We need the Taelons as much as they need us. I have to do what I can."

Liam smiled. It seemed that the dream, which began with Ma'el, reached to Da'an and Boone, then to him, Renee, and Street; was reaching out to more and more people all the time. That, Liam thought, would be the true salvation of the species.

Panting in the heat, Liam drew a deep breath. "Glad to have you on board, Augur."

^^^^^  
Renee was back on the Mothership, where she had given Da'an an update. She knew the Taelon was upset at having to make a choice between his brethren, but he didn't have much time. He told her about a triage process, where the consciousness' of many Taelons could be carried by six, and had gone to the stasis room to perform the task. She had watched, in hiding, as Zo'or emerged from the stasis room with the relic. Da'an had been shocked that Zo'or had committed the Taelon equivalent of murder by robbing his fellows of energy, and it was clear that Zo'or was planning to preserve himself at the expense of others by making his way to the regeneration chamber.

"You are damned", she had heard Da'an say, in a gasping, pained voice that made her hurt for him.

She hated to intrude on what must be a very private process, but given Zo'or's history and current state, she thought she might need to protect the Taelons during the triage. Following carefully, she entered the the stasis chamber, as Da'an began reviving his five colleagues. Standing at a respectful distance, she watched as one by one, the six went throughout the stasis chamber, placing their hands on their brethren, absorbing their consciousness' into themselves. It was a strange and alien process, but one that Renee found moving in it's very necessity.

Sensing someone behind her, she turned, weapon at the ready, only to see William Boone standing in the doorway. The look of deep pain in the Commander's eyes, as they followed Da'an through the stasis room, made Palmer's heart break. She was just beginning to understand the depth of relationship these two shared, a relationship that, she thought, must be beautiful in it's very uniqueness. Tears began to well up in the protector's eyes, and Renee Palmer was surprised to find them echoed in her own. She placed a comforting hand on William Boone's arm.

"It will be all right, Boone. It has to be. We haven't come this far, against all odds, for it to go wrong now."

"I hope you're right, Ms. Palmer. I hope you're right."

As the five Taelons moved out of the stasis wing into the corridor, Boone quietly entered the chamber and approached his Companion. Renee watched as he took the Taelon's hand in his own and placed their palms together, initiating a deep sharing. Da'an's human facade dropped, and Renee was surprised to find herself appreciating the translucent beauty of a Taelon in it's natural form. Boone stood with his fingers entwined in the Taelon's, a look of intense emotion on his face. Quietly, Palmer stepped out of the room and allowed the two their private moment.

^^^^^  
Boone would have stayed in the lavender-hued world of Da'an's essence, but understanding that time was drawing close, the couple deliberately terminated the sharing, and Da'an regained his human facade. Unwilling to release his mate just yet, Boone wrapped his arms around the Taelon in an engulfing embrace.

"Da'an...", Boone began. 

"I know, William. I know."

"I want so much to be in there with you, but I can best serve you by staying outside at the ready."

"I understand."

"Da'an. No matter what happens...."

The Taelon pulled back from his protector, and slowly closed his eyes as his lips curved in a slow, delicate smile. He slightly bowed and tilted his head in a gesture that Boone knew meant his Companion was moved. Raising his head and opening his exquisite sapphire eyes once again, he lifted an alabaster hand, and ruffled his fingers through his protector's auburn hair.

"I once told you that you were the most noble being I have ever met. This is even more true now than it was then. I have been privileged, William Boone, to know you; first as my protector, then as my friend. But my life has been most enriched, that is, I have been most honored, that you have been....my bondmate", the Taelon whispered.

The big protector blinked back the hot tears that were beginning to sting his eyes. Once again taking his Companion's hand in his own, he brushed his lips across Da'an's fingertips, then pressing a slow kiss into the Taelon's palm, carefully closed his fingers around it. 

"And this time with you, this time that we've had together, it is... the most extraordinary thing. I cannot express to you, Da'an, how my life has changed. You.. you are...are...", but once again, words failed the protector. Gently pulling his mate to him, Boone held Da'an closely to himself. They stood there, in the deathly silence of the stasis chamber, holding tightly to each other as they held tight to their dream. Their vision for their species and for themselves, they knew, would live or die with the Taelons. The protector lowered his head, and pressing a lingering kiss to his mates' lips, let his soundless tears fall on his Companion's shoulder. 

*****

William Boone was having great difficulty concentrating on the job before him. The knowledge that the one he loved best was in such a dangerous and potentially destructive situation was tearing at his soul. And yet, the time had come for everyone, Taelon, and human, to move onward.

Boone and his team were assessing the core energy reserves in the shuttles, so that all shuttles that were capable of flight could be moved to Earth. They had selected a point just out of range of any potential volcanic impact as ground zero for the anticipated rescue operation. Shuttles, weapons, excavation, medical and survival equipment were all to be transported to the area by the Underground, those working from Mothership and from the Embassies. The portal system on the Mothership was non-operational due to the core energy drain, so all equipment from the Mothership was being prepared for transportation in the few remaining operational shuttles.

After sending out a group of shuttles that had been identified as flight-worthy, Boone passed the portal station on his way to the bridge. The sound of a familiar voice made him stop and listen, and the voice that followed made him take cover. Peering out from behind one of the wall "ribs", Boone observed Agent Sandoval trap Vorjak and his boarding party in an energy field. What he heard next made him see red. Sandoval was proposing to give the Taelons into Vorjak's control, if they would subjugate Earth and give it to him to rule.

Boone opened his global, and activated the intruder alarm, dispatching Volunteer/Stormtroopers to the portal station on deck five. Leaving the battle to the soldiers, Boone made his way to the bridge with a detail of Volunteer guards and took a seat in the command chair.

"Computer, initiate shut-down mode."

"Provide energy signature identification, please." Boone placed his hand on the control panel and waited for the scan to complete.

"Signature identified as Da'an. Provide security access codes."

"Level 5-00901"

"Access granted. Shut-down mode initiated."

"Computer, Mothership has authorization for full Priority One Mission Protocol overrides if necessary."

"Acknowledged."

That should hold them for a while, Boone thought. The Commander instructed the guards to hold the bridge at all costs, and then left for the shuttle bay, and the last powered shuttle to Earth.

^^^^^  
Sandoval and the Jaridians had taken the bridge and were attempting to restore power to the shuttle bay with the energy packs from the Jaridian weapons. Zo'or, diverting the power to the portal, had drained a good amount of the energy and they were trying to recoup the loss when the alarms sounded. Hubble Urick, true to his word had launched his nuclear missiles. Sandoval had no choice but to divert the power to the Mothership's shields.

^^^^^  
The volcano roared, the ground and walls shook, and the heat was becoming unbearable for Liam Kincaid, still trapped inside the chamber. Hearing a voice, he looked up to see the Synod Leader carrying Ma'el's relic. Zo'or had portaled in, and was now prepared to save his life, and only his life, in the regeneration chambers. Liam watched in horror as, with a look of sublime desire, the Taelon dipped his hand in the energy pool, and painfully dissolved, leaving only a trace of energy on the floor of the chamber.

^^^^^  
The Jaridians were not satisfied to remain on the Mothership, knowing that the Taelons were escaping and might very well be preparing to increase their miserable lives yet again. Diverting energy from the Mothership's shields to the portal, they portaled down to Ma'el's chamber as the missiles hit the Mothership, leaving Ronald Sandoval lying severely injured on the floor.

^^^^^  
With Da'an and the Taelons watching, Liam Kincaid and J. Street accessed the relic to reveal the ninth dimension of the manuscript. They discovered that Ma'el and Ha'gel had been working in tandem, through space and time, to bring all of the necessary components into place for the salvation of all the species and the fulfillment of the dream.

^^^^^  
Well stocked with supplies and a team of trained Volunteers, William Boone monitored the information from his global, and waited anxiously, his thoughts ever on his Companion.

^^^^^  
The Jaridians portaled in, prepared to take control of the situation and use the regeneration chambers themselves. Convinced that the key to survival was a return to their origins, the rejoining of the Taelon/Jaridian species into Atavus, Street and Kincaid urged the Jaridians to forget the past, and go forward with the Taelons. As the volcano rumbled around them, and the Taelons and Jaridians stepped into the rejoining chambers, Street, Palmer and Augur shuttled out. Liam Kincaid stepped into the Atavan energy pool, and acting as it's conduit started the regeneration, as the volcano prepared to erupt.

^^^^^  
William Boone was monitoring the information and video as it was relayed to his global. He saw the Jaridians portal in and threaten to take the regeneration chambers for themselves. He heard Street and Kincaid urge them to attempt a rejoining with the Taelons. His throat tightened as he saw his Companion enter the regeneration chamber with Vorjak. If Street and Kincaid were correct, Boone despaired, it appeared that no matter what the outcome, he was never to see his beloved Taelon again. Needing a last touch of his mate's mind, he sent a final thought to Da'an through their bond.

*Da'an...*

*William*

*What is going to happen?*

*It cannot be foreseen. It is a passage into the unknown.*

*It can't happen this way! To fight for your survival only to lose you in succeeding?*

*I do not know. But the choice is no longer mine.*

*It's not fair. I need you with me. I love you, Da'an. *

*Perhaps, it is not fair. Perhaps our futures are different. But know this, William Boone: on some plane of existence, somewhere, I will also love you.*

*Da'an, I will not let go....*

Boone watched as the chamber closed like some hideous alien casket around his loved one. Then the signal went dead as with a deafening roar, the volcano erupted, sending lava and smoke into the cold Siberian air.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

The volcano had finally ceased it's violent rumbling, and the lava flows were beginning to cool somewhat. The Volunteers had been mapping the changed topography of the area, as well as scanning the interior for the changes there. There had been delay after delay, and William Boone was becoming impatient, ready to move into the volcano. Boone's only consolation was the knowlege that Da'an was alive. He could sense his mate; but Da'an's mind, while present, was not active, and this disturbed the Commander. As for the others, they had not been able to get close enough to get accurate energy readings.

Palmer, Street and Augur had joined Boone after shuttling out of the volcano, and Augur and Street were overseeing the communications and computer technology set up. After many days of searching and mapping, the rescue team had finally found a fissure into the volcano, that, while still hot, was passable with protective gear. A team would be fitted with trackers, and Augur and Street would guide them into the main chamber.

So, wearing protective suits and respirators, Boone and the rescue team entered the fissure and began making their way toward the center chamber.

^^^^^

Liam wished he could see better. He wished he could breath better. And walk better. As a matter of fact, nothing was really working very well. He wondered if this little stunt would get him into the Book of World Records as the first human to survive a volcanic eruption from the inside. Liam figured the wall of Atavan energy that was surrounding him at the time of the volcanic blast must have formed some kind of shield, protecting him from being killed.

How long had it been? Hours, days, weeks? He had no idea. What had happened to the Taelons and Jaridians? He didn't know that either, although his slight connection with the Commonality told him that there were still some alive. 

He had awakened alone, in a tunnel of some sort, surrounded by smoke and ash, the floor and the walls burning hot. He was certain his shoes were melting, not to mention his lungs. Not having any idea where he was in relation to Ma'el's chamber, he was trying, step by painful step, to make his way toward the surface, and hopefully connect with Boone's rescue team. All he could do for anyone right now, was to try to make it out alive.

^^^^^

"All right, you should be coming up on a tunnel to your right. Do you see it?", Augur instructed, monitoring the GPS signals from his friends.

"Yeah. We got it."

"Okay. That should lead you into the main tunnel to Ma'el's chamber."

"Right. We're headed that way."

^^^^^  
Liam searched for someplace relatively cool to sit. His brain was getting fuzzy from the lack of oxygen and the heat had scorched and dehydrated him. He didn't think he would be able to go on much longer. Finding a rock that burned less than the others, he stopped to close his eyes and concentrate on breathing.

He was wondering just what the heck Ma'el and Ha'gel were thinking, building this chamber of theirs in a volcano; when a noise penetrated the fog that obscured his mind. He opened his ash encrusted eyes and peered into the haze, trying to see what was happening. Three forms emerged out of the smoke, and to the confused mind of the young man, they certainly didn't look human. He stood up on wobbly feet, ready to confront whatever was coming his way.

"Great. More aliens", Kincaid said, as his legs refused to support him and he collapsed on the floor of the tunnel.

^^^^^  
"Augur! We've got Kincaid, and he's alive, but just barely. Get a med team over to the entrance now!"

"You got it, Boone!"

^^^^^  
Kincaid gasped as a breath of bracing air rushed into his lungs, awakening his dulled mind and senses. Opening his swollen and bloodshot eyes, he looked up to see himself surrounded by friends: Boone, Augur, Street, and Renee Palmer. 

"Welcome back," Palmer said, smiling in a rather fetching way.

"Thanks. Glad to be here", the young man answered, as he closed his eyes and drifted off into blissful oblivion again.

*****

Liam Kincaid looked up from his bed at the strained face of Commander Boone. The young Companion protector had refused to allow the med team to transport him to a hospital, preferring to stay on the site until the Taelons were found. A makeshift medical unit had been constructed, and Kincaid had been made fairly comfortable. After several days rest, he was feeling much better. As a matter of fact, he looked more rested than Boone. He knew that the Commander was not going to stop for a second until Da'an had been delivered from that volcano, sentiments that echoed in his own heart. 

"Did you see anything, Kincaid....anything that would tell us how he is?"

"Sorry, Boone. The last thing I remember is stepping into that pool, with the volcano erupting around me. But I can tell you that they are alive. I sense their presence through the Commonality. The Commonality is intact. If they weren't alive, there wouldn't be a Commonality. But what condition they're in, whether they've changed in some way, I don't know."

The rescue crew had managed to penetrate the tunnels up to the main tunnel junction, but at that point they had been stopped by debris blocking the main tunnel entrance. All parties were now debating how to proceed.

"It's too bad we don't have access to the Mothership's computers right now. If we could get a fix on the Taelon's energy signatures, we could determine where they are. Presuming of course, that, with the Commonality intact, the energy hasn't been completely changed. We don't want to blast out that tunnel until we know we won't be endangering anyone", Boone commented.

"Wait. We have those energy signatures," said Palmer. " I don't know why I didn't think of it before. After the Taelons left that time, the ANA put trackers on all of them. They should have that information."

"And who's going to convince the ANA to allow us access to their tracking information?", Boone asked, looking expectantly at a certain computer hacker.

"Hey", said Augur. "I'd love the opportunity to go round one with Hubble Urick."

^^^^^

The rescue team was looking intently at the information which Augur had brought up on his screen. He and Street had hacked into the ANA's files and recovered the signature information on all of the Taelons, and now had a fix on the their position in the volcano's caverns. Apparently, whatever had happened to the Taelons, their energy signatures had remained unchanged enough that they could still be tracked.

They identified five of the Taelons trapped in the main tunnel. Debris blocked the junction of the tunnels, but the Taelons had congregated at the far wall,near the entrance to Ma'el's chamber, which, for some reason, they did not seem able to access. One, Da'an, remained in the regeneration chamber.

Boone and the Volunteers were preparing to go back in with sonic detonators to blast a hole in the rubble, when Liam Kincaid arrived at the rendezvous point, dressed in protective gear.

"Where do you think you're going, Major?"

"With you, Commander Boone."

"You most certainly are not. Not in the condition you're in."

"I'm in pretty good shape, now, Commander, and I need to go."

"There's no reason..."

"Look, Boone. I know you were Da'an's protector, and I know you are not going to rest until you've found him. Well, I'm Da'an's protector, too. And I feel pretty strongly about this myself."

"Look, Liam, no one can accuse you of not doing your duty."

"It's not about duty. You're not going down because of duty. You're going down because of Da'an...your relationship. Well that's why I have to go, too. I have to do it ...I have to do it ...for Da'rhu'shee."

Boone studied the young protector and saw the determination in his eyes. There wasn't going to be any arguement.

"All right. But at the first sign of health problems or weakness, you're gone. Understood?"

"Understood."

So, together the two protectors made their way back into the heart of the volcano, in search of their Companion.

^^^^^

"Street, I'm going to back up here and give you a look at the placement of these detonators. See if it matches your plot", Boone instructed, as he held up his global to scan the pile of rubble.

"Looks good. Augur's calculated the intensity needed, and is sending that to you now."

"Got it. Setting intensity levels. Are we ready? Okay, take cover, everyone."

Boone pressed the remote button, and with a terrific rumble and roar, the mountain of debris that separated them from the main tunnel was reduced to powder. As the dust settled, the humans cautiously peered into the main tunnel, only to see their actions mirrored by five pairs of eyes...in brilliant Taelon blue.

*****  
Boone was running down the main tunnel to Ma'el's chamber, with Liam Kincaid close behind. Volunteer Bailey and the others had stayed behind to check on the condition of the Taelons. Reaching the entrance, Boone could see the still form of his Companion, lying face down on the chamber floor. Without stopping, Boone charged headlong through the entrance.

"Boone ! Wait!", Kincaid shouted, trying to get the Commander to proceed with caution.

The big protector hit an energy field at top speed, which sent him hurtling across the room as if he had been hit by a truck. Kincaid rushed over and pulled him up off the rock floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I should have thought about that. That's why none of the other Taelons were in the chamber."

"Looks like Ma'el was trying to lock things down."

"Or out."

Boone walked over to the entrance, and took a closer look at Da'an. The Taelon was lying face down by the Atavan pool, with one arm outstretched. Boone softly called to his mate, but received no answer.

"Augur, we need to deactivate an energy field. Can you help?"

"Give me a scan. Okay, got it. I'll send a series of sonic disrupters. Hopefully one will work."

Boone held his global up to the field while Augur sent down a series of signals. The energy field deactivated, and Boone and Kincaid cautiously entered the room. Kneeling down beside Da'an, Boone stretched out a shaking hand to check on the  
Taelon's condition

"Please do not touch Da'an, Commander!", an authoritative, yet formal sounding voice informed. Turning around, Boone saw Ja'tan, Minister of the Synod, standing behind him.

"How badly is he hurt?", Boone asked, the strain showing in his voice.

"He is not hurt. He is just not completely present."

"You're going to have to explain that a little more, Ja'tan."

"Da'an's consciousness is suspended between two planes. He is neither fully here, nor there. If you touch him, you may break the point of contact, and he might not be able to return."

"Point of contact?" Looking down at Da'an's still form, Boone noticed that his outstretched hand was touching a large smudge of fluorescent blue energy. Energy that resembled a figure.

"Zo'or", Kincaid breathed. Boone sighed. His beloved's palm was resting on the energy left by his child's hand.

"The Atavan energy has trapped Zo'or's consciousness between two planes. Da'an is acting as a point of contact for this plane of existence", Ja'tan related.

"A bridge between two worlds", Boone whispered.

"So how do we bring him back?" Kincaid asked.

"You must bring back Zo'or. Da'an will follow."

"How do we do that?"

"Zo'or's consciousness must have a host. As you can see, there is not much left of his previous physical form. It is similar to...."

"I know what it's like, Ja'tan, I've been there. But can't one of you just absorb his consciousness?", Boone asked.

"We would, Commander Boone, but as you humans would say, the no vacancy sign is lit."

"Right. The triage. But one of us can't transfer a consciousness."

"Not on your own. But one with sufficient energies might be able, with assistance."

Everyone turned to look at Liam, questions rising in their eyes.

"Oh, no...not that...not Zo'or, of all Taelons...."

Boone looked Kincaid straight in the eye. "You're not doing it for Zo'or. You're doing it for Da'rhu'shee."

Liam Kincaid sighed in resignation. "Boy, I just know I'm going to live to regret this."

^^^^^

Liam and Boone sat beside Da'an's still, prostrate form, ready to begin the transfer. Ja'tan had given them fairly detailed instruction, but nothing was going to completely quell the apprehension the two men felt.

It was bad enough that they were about transfer a Taelon into a human host, but the Taelon in question was Zo'or. And if that wasn't unnerving enough, now they had drawn a crowd. All of the Taelons and Volunteers who had been in the tunnels were now in the chamber, creating an ambiance that was distinctly uncomfortable, especially to Liam.

Liam and Boone would begin by connecting with Da'an, with Boone acting as Liam's guide through Da'an's consciousness. Once there, Da'an would initiate the transfer by connecting Liam to Zo'or, then it was up to Liam to bring Zo'or's consciousness to himself, as Da'an, in his current state, would not be able to assist. Boone would then provide Da'an with a more solid point of contact to this reality.

Taking a deep breath, Liam looked at Boone. "You ready to do this?", he asked. 

"It's your call, Kincaid."

"Let's go get the....let's go get him."

Simultaneously, Kincaid grasped Da'an's free hand, while Boone placed his hand on Da'an's forehead. Kincaid sighed, as his mind entered Da'an's, then all was silent.

Volunteer Bailey watched anxiously, ready in case medical assistance would be necessary. For a long moment, both men were perfectly still. Then, with a long, harsh gasp, Liam Kincaid jerked backwards, breaking contact with Da'an's hand. At the same moment, William Boone grabbed Da'an's hands, and pulling the Taelon up against himself, maintained contact with his Companion's mind.

Kincaid was lying, seemingly unconscious, on the cavern floor. Volunteer Bailey rushed over, and pulling him into a semi-reclined position, scanned his vital signs for any alarming changes.

"I'm okay, Bailey. You can put that thing away", Kincaid said, as he opened his eyes.

"Did it work?", Bailey asked, almost afraid to find out.

"Dun'no. I don't feel particularly different."

Kincaid pulled himself up to sit, a look of inward concentration on his face. "I think he's in here, but he's awfully quiet; for Zo'or, anyways."

Boone and Da'an, in unison, opened their eyes, and as Boone continued to hold the Taelon close, Da'an reached out a hand to touch the face of his younger protector.

"You, my child, have saved my child; and you have all my gratitude."

"Yeah, well, I'm giving him back if he starts causing problems."

"I do not believe that will happen. Zo'or is not as you knew him."

"What do you mean?"

Da'an tilted his head to look at Kincaid, and slowly blinked, a bittersweet smile curving his lips; but he offered no reply.  



	10. Chapter 10

It was evening in the makeshift camp of the rescue team. The Taelons and Liam Kincaid were all present and accounted for, but there was no sign of Vorjak and the Jaridians. A team of Volunteers had been dispatched to the chamber to extract the Atavan energy from the pool and recover Ma'el's relic. Da'an was convinced that the two together were the key to the synthesis of core energy. Boone thought the Companion was quite probably right, since an initial analysis indicated that the pool now contained Taelon, Human, Kimera, and Jaridian DNA.

According to everything that could be pieced together, the volcanic explosion had interrupted the joining process and the Jaridians had quite probably perished, but not before giving their energies to the Taelons and contributing DNA to the Atavan pool. The combined energies of the regeneration chamber and the Jaridians had resulted in some very robust Taelons, energy wise. Da'an figured that even when the energy was redistributed among the brethren still in stasis, they would all have enough for a long and healthy life. The Taelons were no longer a dying race, and although their difficulties weren't all solved, they had hope and a future.

Da'an was dismayed on hearing that the ANA had fired on the Mothership, but Boone soon calmed his fears by relating how he had put the Mothership on Priority One status. The Mothership had saved herself and those on board by taking evasive action, and was presently in orbit around Venus, out of the range of Human nuclear weapons. And the Volunteers had Agent Sandoval safely under lock and key.

On this night, with the immediate dangers resolved, everyone in the camp was indulging in a reflective and thoughtful mood. Tomorrow, they would break camp, and, taking the remaining good shuttles, would return to the Mothership. Then would begin the difficult job of reestablishing Taelon/Human relationships, and, in time, Taelon/Human/Jaridian relationships. But for now, everyone in the camp wanted to think. And talk.

Renee Palmer and Liam Kincaid were taking a brief walk along the beach. The winter night air was cold, but to Liam it was a blessed relief from the heat and smoke of the volcano. They passed the time in silence, the clear night creating it's own words. Liam stopped, and looking up into the star lit sky, sighed.

"Who else do you think is out there?", Palmer wondered aloud.

"Many others. Many civilizations. Does that bother you, Renee?"

"It did, but not any more. I know that it's impossible to put the genie back in the bottle. We aren't alone, and we have to quit pretending we are."

"And...we have to quit thinking that 'alien' is 'evil'. Although, I think we've found, a little healthy skepticism doesn't hurt."

"Right. Liam, I'm glad it worked out for the Taelons, I really am. After I saw a glimpse of what could be, I wanted them to make it, and I'm glad it worked out. But most of all, I'm glad it worked out for you."

"Do you mean that? Alien heritage and all?"

'Yes, I do. And, I don't know, maybe I'm a sucker for happy endings; but I want to help build the dream, no matter what Hubble Urick and his xenophobes want."

Liam turned to look at her, and smiled, convinced of her sincerity. "I'm glad Renee, I really am. Because Humanity has a choice to make. We choose our destiny, but we also must face the consequences of that choice. We can choose to go forward as partners with the Taelons in a new future, or we can continue to attempt to stand alone. I don't think the last choice is the best one."

As they rounded a bend, they saw a lone, distant figure sitting on a rock outcropping. Liam stopped, an odd look crossing his face, as his gaze fell on the Taelon. 

"Wait for me right here, Renee. I have to do something." With that he left her standing on the beach, and running to the rocks, climbed up to sit by Da'an. 

Studying his Companion's face, Liam was struck by how peaceful Da'an looked. With his eyes closed, and his hands placed palm up on his crossed legs, he looked like the picture of spiritual serenity. Liam sighed slightly, and Da'an opened his eyes. With a graceful turn of his head, he gazed affectionately at his young protector.

"Sorry, Da'an. I didn't mean to interrupt your meditation, it's just..."

"Yes, Liam?"

"Well, it's Zo'or."

"I am sorry if he causes you discomfort, Liam. As soon as it is possible, we will transfer him to another host."

"No. No, it's not that. I mean, he hasn't been a problem at all. As a matter of fact, I'm discovering that Zo'or and I have a lot in common. And, well, he's very different, now, isn't he? He seems so simple, and so... young."

At Liam's words, Da'an dropped his head, his energy form blushing through his facade. In a quietly pained voice, he answered, "He is young, Liam. A youth who was forced to act the adult, in order to do that for which he lacked wisdom or experience. All of that has been stripped away by the shock he has endured. He has become, as you say, more simple. He is, now, what he was never really allowed to be."

"I'm sorry, Da'an."

Da'an raised his eyes and looked at his young protector, his expression almost wistful. Touching his spiritual child's cheek with his hand, he said, "Do not be sorry, Liam. It is, for Zo'or, a new beginning; and, perhaps, an opportunity for redemption. And so, what is your concern about my child?"

"Well....umm...he wants....he wants...his da'rhu'shee, And...", Liam was somewhat embarrassed to continue, but sensing that Da'an would really want to know, he went on. "And... the thing is, I guess....so do I."

Liam reached out his arms in a childlike invitation. Da'an smiled, blushing softly, and lifting Liam's hand, pressed their palms together. For the very first time, Da'rhu'shee shared a parent's affection and comfort with both of his children. Liam wrapped his arm around the Taelon's neck and held him close, curling up against him like a child settling in for a nap, as Da'rhu'shee softly stroked his hair.  
  
"Hey, Kincaid, that's my Taelon you're holding. Go get your own", an amused voice interrupted. 

"Aw, come on Boone, you haven't let Da'an out of your sight since we got back up here. Give me a break!", Liam teased, as he cuddled closer. "Besides, I don't need a Taelon. I've got my eye on a cool blonde."

"Oh ho....so that's it. Well, you'd better get going then, 'cause she looks like she's about to freeze out there."

Liam sat up and looked out across the beach, where Renee Palmer waited, briskly moving her arms to keep the circulation going. "Oops. Almost forgot. Good night, Boone." Leaning over, Liam gave Da'an an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Good night, Da'rhu'shee", he tenderly spoke. With a happy wave, Liam scrambled back down the rock face, and ran across the moonlit beach. Boone and Da'an watched him slip an arm around Renee Palmer's shoulder, as they made their way back to warmth of the camp.

"Well. Looks like the Kimera/Human connection is improving", Boone commented.

"Yes, I am glad. It would seem Ma'el's vision has expanded to include many others."

"Mind if I move in a little closer...it's pretty cold, you know."

Da'an smiled quietly in assent, as his Protector and mate wrapped his big arms around the Taelon and pulled him back against his chest. They sat there, watching the moon reflected on the ocean, relishing the peace of this moment.

"Da'an. I'm a little confused. I thought the ninth dimension was about a Taelon/Jaridian joining. Everything seemed to point to that. The need for both species to regenerate, the reference to Atavus. So how come, with all they did, Ma'el and Ha'gel missed the fact that the volcano would interrupt the joining?"

"They did not miss it. They counted on it."

"What do you mean?"

"It was never their intention to physically rejoin the Taelon and Jaridian into one species again. That would be counter productive to all that we have each attained in our seperate evolutionary journeys, and negates the essence of who we have become. It also does not fully address the need for some form of a finite core energy, which is, after all, the reason we were dying."

"Then what was their intention?"

"To save both species, and bring us into peace, rather than war. The Atavan pool now contains all of the elements necessary to synthesize core energy. This will keep both of our species from dying. But ultimately, if we are to benefit from this gift, we must cease the violence that separates us and determine to move forward together."

"But why all the talk about becoming 'Atavus'?"

"Your word 'atavus' means 'ancient ancestor'. But the Taelon word that Ma'el used has many levels of meaning. Examine it, William, and tell me what you find there."

"The Taelon word....", Boone thought through all he knew of Eunoia, "...can be translated, 'in the spirit of that which came before'. In this case, the spirit of unity."

"That is correct."

"So why didn't Ma'el just say so?"

"My parent was not only a scientist, but a mystic; a prophet. He was inclined to speak in symbols and riddles. It was always so. And so we Taelons have a true mission. To strive for peace with our brethren: Humankind and the Jaridians."

"I don't think the Jaridians see it quite that way."

"I did not say that there would not be difficulties, and perhaps even failures. But this must always be our goal. Ma'el shared with me that it is when we pass through the unknown that we discover truth. We have traversed the unknown, and now see the truth that lies before us."

"And what is that truth, my love?"

Da'an tilted his head and smiled; a slow gentle smile, but one full of the wisdom and understanding of the ages. "I believe that it is this: what determines our future is not whether we are the same, but whether we are able to become unified in our diversity.  
Different yet the same. Separate but one."

"Like you and I. We are the example."

"So it would seem."

The Protector and his Companion sat in quiet contemplation, thinking of where they had come from, what they had been through, and the path that lay before them. The trials that earlier seemed destined to tear them apart, had proven to be the very force that would allow them to stay together, and they found themselves feeling grateful for all they had experienced and the promise of what was yet to come The two sat in long silence, the sound of the waves lapping the shore and the soft glow of the moon on the ocean lulling their spirits into peace. Tightening his embrace, William Boone snuggled down closer to his mate and whispered softly in his ear, "Are you content, my Companion?"

Da'an laid his head on his Protector's chest, and reaching back, gently stroked the human's face with his hand. He slowly blinked his eyes, cocked his head to the side, and with a mischievous, sidelong glance, murmured back to his mate, "As content as.....a...cow." 

There was a stunned pause, then the sound of the protector's laughter rang among the cliffs, startling a few Taelons and Humans alike. Boone captured the Taelon's hand, and pressing a loving kiss into his palm, slipped his own into his mate's. As the human's fingers entwined his loved one's, he allowed his joy to mingle with Da'an's contentment, their minds joined in a supreme intimacy that could only be shared with his Taelon Companion. With the violet/blue of Da'an's essence merging into his own, Boone closed his eyes and breathed a deep sigh of sublime fulfillment. They would continue on for their people; building the bridges, fulfilling the dream. But tonight, in this moment in time, in this plane of existence, there was only the essence of two become one; a Human and a Taelon, Protector and Companion... Boone and Da'an. 

The End  
  



End file.
